Loving Trouble
by Vampire-Apprentice
Summary: The third final story in my Mischief and Chaos series. It shows how Eris and Loki deal with events from Thor, the Avengers and Thor 2 as well as issues with their own lives. The story is better than the summary, I hope you like it. Please review, I'd love to know what people think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – What just happened?

Once the portal was closed, Loki walked to his father, wanting him to reconsider Thor's banishment.

"Father..." Loki started but was soon silenced by Odin.

"Heuggghh!" Odin shouted, pointing at Loki. "Do not bother Loki; your brother must now live with his fate!" He took his staff, and walked down towards the entrance. However, at reaching the entrance, he suddenly collapsed.

"Father!" Loki ran to him.

"Odin!" Eris joined him, helping him to get Odin to his feet. "We must bring him to the palace." With Loki's nod, she walked away with him, both of them carrying Odin. Once they had taken him to his room, after a visit to the healers, both Loki and Eris stayed with Frigga, by now it had been hours, and Loki remained stood a little away from the bed watching the two women, as Frigga sat with Eris, and she wiped her occasional tears.

"He will be alright my Lady." Eris promised her.

"I hope you are right Eris." Frigga whispered, resting into her daughter-in-law and gently taking her hand. "I've lost one of my sons, my husband is in a deep sleep once more, and you and Loki are all I have right now." She told them, mournfully.

"And me and Loki will be here for a long time, won't we my love?" Eris asked, looking at her husband.

Loki looked at them, and nodded. "Of course we will be."

Frigga looked between them and smiled. "Go and have some fun you two, come back in the morning."

Eris looked at the Queen, before she walked to Loki, bowing to the queen in her usual Tartian fashion, and then taking Loki's hand and leaving with him.

Days passed, and Odin remained in his deep sleep, Frigga keeping her permanent space at his beside, holding his hand which was closer to where she was sitting. At this moment, Loki was lying in bed, the blanket exposing his toned chest, as he watched wife get dressed, though he didn't seem to be paying attention to anything.

"Loki, can you help me to fasten this?" She walked to him, and when he snapped out of it, and took the ties in his hands, she moved her hair out of the way. Loki tied it as securely as possible, being careful not to injure her small frame, though he smirked evilly and moved a hand down her skin whenever he could, causing her to shiver.

"What's the matter?" She asked, as she turned to face him once her clothes were tied.

"I'm worried about my father." He told her, and if she wasn't his wife, then she would have believed his lie.

"That's a poor lie, even for you." Eris commented, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Now really, what's the matter?"

Loki sighed. "Now that my father is ill, and my brother is banished, I'm worried that I will be made king."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I've never wanted to be king, which was always my brother's duty, I won't be any good at it."

"Loki, you're worrying about nothing, yes you might end up becoming king, but you will learn on the job, it's a learning curve." She gently moved a hand down one side of his face. "And I'll be there for you, every step of the way."

"Do you promise me that my love?" He asked her, taking both of her hands in his, their eyes meeting.

As she was about to reply, the door burst open, so her reply was completely different to what she originally wanted. "Someone had better be dying!" She told the person who walked in, seeing that it was Volstagg. "Oh, hello Volstagg."

Volstagg bowed. "Forgive this intrusion, but I have a message for Eris, from Lady Sif."

"What is it?"

"She sent me to tell you that she is going to be a few minutes late to training today, so don't worry, she will be turning up."

Eris nodded. "Alright, now can you please leave? We were having a moment."

"Oh, of course." He bowed, and left, as the door closed Eris looked back at Loki. "A prince and captain of the guard, what do you expect?" She asked him playfully, causing him to smirk.

"Now, where were we?" She asked, lacing her hands with his once more, her hazel eyes meeting his.

Loki let their eyes meet, and he looked at their hands. "Do you promise me that you will be there every step of the way?"

Eris looked at him, before she moved one of her hands down one side of his face. "Loki, I promise you as your wife, your guard, and your friend as well as everything that I am, I promise to stand by you, no matter what happens."

Loki smiled, noticing that she moved closer to him, so by the time she had finished her lips were almost on his. "I love you so much." As she was about to reply, he kissed her, deeply and injecting passion into it.

Eris kept the kiss, moving a hand to tangle in his long dark hair. "I love you." She told him, crushing her lips to his once more before she pulled away and stood up, causing Loki to groan at the broken kiss.

"I have to go and meet Sif, and you need to go and see your mother." She reminded him, picking up her holster for her swords, and fastening it so it fell on her slim hips.

He sighed. "Fine." Whilst she was fastening her holster, he got out of bed, paying no mind to being fully naked as he walked to his wardrobe and pulled out his usual black, green and gold attire before getting dressed making sure to make extremely slow and do it so that she could see exactly what he was doing.

"I hate you." She told him as she slid her swords into their holders.

"Hate is a strong emotion, love." Loki pointed out.

"I know, and I really hate you." She smiled playfully, before she pressed a quick and chaste kiss to his lips and left.

Later on that day, Eris and Sif were sitting on a patch of grass in the courtyard, relaxing after their training.

"So, how are things with you and Loki?" Sif asked as a way of making some form of conversation.

"Things are going fine." Eris smiled. "In fact, we have agreed to try for another baby."

"Oh Valhalla, really?" She asked excitedly, as she hugged her best friend. "Eris, that is wonderful."

Eris laughed and hugged her back. "I know it is."

"Eris are you alright, you feel a bit cold?" Sif suddenly asked as she let go of her.

"I'm fine for now Sif, don't worry so much."

Sif smiled exasperatedly at her best friend, before she lay back on the ground with her, Eris had closed her eyes and surrendered herself to relaxing completely, allowing herself to daydream. Sif took one looked at how relaxed Eris had become, and she smiled to herself, before she watched the clouds in the ever bright sky of an Asgardian afternoon.

_They were only able to properly relax, for a short time, before the sound of metal boots came towards them, and they both looked around as swords were suddenly pointed at them._

_"What did I miss?" Eris asked as she looked at Sif, then the swords which surrounded them, before she reached out and touched a blade._

_"I have no idea." Sif shrugged, also looking at the swords, and then she looked at the guards. "What is the meaning of this?"_

_"By order of the King, you are both sentenced to death, for treason." One of the guards ordered. "Now stand up!"_

_Eris raised an eyebrow. "We can't exactly move whilst there is a sword pointed at us." She reminded them, and when the swords were moved, she stood up along with Sif. Now that they were stood, the two warriors were able to see the courtyard was now covered in dead bodies, and out of the mass of bodies, they could make out their friends. Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Thor, Loki, Frigga and Odin even the midguardians were dead, with Darcy and Eric slain at the entrance to the courtyard, Jane had died in Thor's arms. Eris looked over at Sif, who had silent tears falling down their cheeks, as she took in the carnage that had occurred. However, Eris shed no tears, instead she ghosted through the guards that still surrounded them, and she ran to her husband's side, gently shaking him, though the coldness of his skin shocked her._

_"Loki, come on my love, wake up!" She told him as she shook him, though at a scream she turned around and saw the guards all take turns in plunging swords into Lady Sif. "No, stop, what are you doing?"_

_Sif looked up at her friend through the mass of bodies, before she watched the guards leave and Eris ran to her, kneeling beside her. "Don't worry Eris, I'll find them on the other side."_

_"I don't worry about that, you're strong enough to find the Halls of our Lords, I just don't want you to feel pain."_

_"It's inevitable." She told her, entwining their hands. "Look after you Eris, live for us, for all of us." She whispered._

_"I promise you Sif, I will." She whispered, and as she watched Sif's eyes close, she then let her tears fall. "Sif! No Sif, come back! Please come back." She sobbed, holding her friend close to her in an awkward looking hug._

"Eris, wake up!"

Eris suddenly jumped awake at Sif shaking her as she shouted her name. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did." Sif told her. "That and you were tossing and turning, I've been trying to wake you up for ages."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed. "Apart from tossing and turning, why else were you trying to wake me up?"

"I had to wake you up, because one of the guards come and told me that the Queen and Loki have asked for you to join them in the royal bedroom."

"Oh..." She sighed and stood, stretching when she was fully on her feet, before she fixed her armour and her hair.

Sif stayed sat on the ground watching Eris, and she smiled slightly as she watched her friend, though she analysed how different there two armours were. Eris' armour consisted of a green leathered skirt which ended just above her knee, and a cropped green bikini top. Her golden armour, covered most of the skirt and the top, leaving her stomach and back bare. Though she wore golden armoured cuffs up to just below her elbows, and her golden shoes made her pale skin glisten as they ended half way up the bottom of her leg. This was the normality for Tartian armour, and Loki had insisted that Eris' armour didn't change, and now Sif could see why it was quite revealing in some cases, though Sif was amused at the thought that Eris was able to actually move in it. When Sif glanced at the armour that she wore, which consisted of burgundy and black top and pants, and silver body armour which covered all of her back and chest, as well as most of her legs, she couldn't help but smirk. Hers was tight, and did show off the sort of body that she had, but not as much as Eris' did. However, she didn't feel any negative emotions towards her, because she knew that Eris didn't really get a choice, have very little armour made her less heavy so she was able to do more tricks with her swords and powers. She was left contemplating it, as Eris bid her goodbye, and left her to her thoughts.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A King Rises

Eris walked quietly with the guards, she kept her eyes straight ahead, her hands on her swords, and she held her head high even as people around her stared at the young shade as she was led towards what had now been made obvious as the King and Queen's royal chambers. The guards stopped outside of the golden doors which led into the Royal Chambers, and Eris looked at each of them in turn, before she took a deep breath looking back at the door.

"Why have I been summoned?" She asked the guards, who stood at attention at her sides.

"We do not know your highness, we were just asked to find you." The guard on her left told her, as he looked at the small princess.

"Okay then, well please wish me luck, I think that I will need it." She put her hands on the doors and pushed them open after a good luck was given from both of the guards.

Loki had been sitting at Odin's bedside, and he looked up at hearing the door open, and he smiled warmly at seeing his wife walk in, her armour glistening in the change of light as she swept her ponytail over her right shoulder.

"Eris..." That was all he needed to say, since his mind told her the rest, and he walked to meet her halfway as she walked to him. Pulling her into his arms, his lips met hers in a long, yet loving kiss.

Frigga looked at the couple, and she smiled to herself as she watched the exchange of love between them, unfold.

"I love you, so much." Eris told him when their kiss was broken.

"I love you, just as much." He told her, moving a hand through her hair until it rested on her cheek. "Now, what's the matter your mind feels tense and heavy."

Frigga looked between them, wondering what Loki had meant, since their mind connection wasn't that well known to people.

"It's nothing, I just had a nightmare before the guards came for me, but I'm fine now." She gave him a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am." She nodded, kissing his cheek, before she moved to bow in front of Frigga, who stood and hugged her tightly.

"Mother, why did you ask us to both come here?" Loki asked when she had let go of Eris and Eris walked to take hold of Loki's hand.

"You're about to see why I have asked you both here." She told them, as the door opened and guards lined up outside. At seeing the guards, Loki pulled Eris closer to him, protecting her with his own body, and Frigga sighed at seeing this.

"It's alright Loki." Frigga told him, and she watched the royal coronation planner walk to them, holding the royal sceptre.

Loki and Eris both looked back at Frigga as the royal coronation planner bowed in front of Loki, holding the sceptre out to him.

"Thor is banished, that means that while Odin is in the Odin Sleep, Asgard rests in both of your hands." Frigga explained, as she watched Loki.

Loki looked back at the sceptre, unsure of what to do, before he done the most obvious thing and picked it up in his hands.

His hands tightened on the sceptre as he turned around and found both Eris and Frigga bowing to him, as the guards and royal coronation planner all bowed to him.

"My, King." Frigga and Eris both chorused, as they bowed.

Loki looked at his wife and 'mother' before he walked to Eris and knelt down to her level, resting a hand on her chin. "Rise for me."

Eris looked at her husband, and she got to her feet, looking at him, suddenly getting swooped up into a kiss when they were both standing.

"You bow to no body." He told her, when their kiss was broken.

"Surely I bow to my king." She told him, looking into his shimmering green eyes.

"Only at certain times and when we are in certain places, my love." He told her, a mischievous look in his eye.

Eris noticed the look in his eyes, and she raised an eyebrow. "I know that look Loki, and we will see about that." She pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.

"You two must go and get changed, Eris you will need to be in a dress, and Loki your full armour." Frigga told them, laughing at Eris' look of distain at being told to wear a dress. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is." She smiled, playfully at her, before she left the room ahead of Loki to go and get changed.

"What's the matter Loki?" Frigga asked him, noticing how uneasy he looked as he looked at the sceptre in his hands.

"Are you sure that I'm able to do this, mother?" He asked her, looking back at her.

Frigga smiled a warm smile, and she walked to him, sliding her arms around him, smiling more to her when he hugged her back. "Of course you are, Loki you can be King until Odin awakens." She looked back at him. "There is something else troubling you, what is it?"

"It's Eris; I know what being Queen would mean for her, I don't want anything to happen to her, especially not now that we have decided to try and have our own family."

"Loki the news about your family is absolutely wonderful, but you need to have faith in Eris, her shade will pull her through and if she ever needs anyone then I'm here, so is the Lady Sif and the warriors, and more importantly so are you." Frigga told him as she brushed some of his hair from his face.

Loki sighed. "I do need to give her more faith, don't I?" He smiled, though it was mainly to himself. "I just feel as though I have to protect her, especially after what she has been through."

"I know my dear." Frigga sighed. "But Eris is like you, she is just as resilient and tough skinned."

This made Loki laugh. "Don't forget stubborn."

"Oh, how could I, I remember what it was like to get you up and out of bed, when you were a child." Frigga told him, laughing softly. "Now go and get ready, I will be remaining here with Odin." She watched Loki bow, and leave the old Queen alone with Odin.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Asgard, Lady Sif and the Warriors three were discussing what had happened to Thor, since they didn't know that Loki was now their King.

"Our dearest friend has been banished, and Asgard is almost at war. Yet, you've been able to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, and a side of beef and two casks of ale! Shame on you Volstagg, don't you care?" Fandral shouted, as he threw Volstagg's drink, causing him to get to his feet.

"Don't mistake my appetite for apathy!" Volstagg shouted, and the two warriors looked set to rip each other apart, until Sif and Hogan broke them apart.

"Stop it!" Sif shouted at them. "Look, we need to see Odin in the morning, and thenwe can try and talk him into bringing Thor back."

"Yeah and risk treason ourselves for supporting Thor." Fandral told her.

"That's all we can do, anyway, at least Loki isn't King." Hogan told them.

"Hogan has a point, Loki has always been jealous of Thor; we would have no chance of getting Thor back if Loki was on the throne." Volstagg added.

"In fact, Loki would probably sentence us to death, just for the fun of it." Fandral told them.

Sif sighed and shook her head. "We all know that Eris wouldn't let him get as far as even thinking of harming us."

"For all of our sakes, I hope you're right about that Sif." Hogan sighed. "Come now, it's late in the morning we shall go and see Odin and get this mess sorted out."

They all nodded and retired for the night, not realising that their plan wasn't going to be as easy as they had originally hoped it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Spoke too soon...

That night seemed uneventful for Loki and Eris, as hardly anyone knew that they were the standing in King and Queen, but those who did know weren't that pleased by it. However, the young couple did make each other feel better when they went to bed that evening.

"Loki, I love you." Eris told him as she cuddled up to him after their love making fest, and she watched the blue colour drain from his body.

"I love you to, my little shadow." He kissed her head. "Does it hurt you, to make love to me in my Jotun form?"

Eris looked up at him and shook his head. "No, and I don't fully understand why."

"I think that is something that your shade has gotten used to." He thought out loud, looked down at her. "Eris, are you sure that you want to stand in as Queen?"

"Yes, as long as you remain at my side, I'll be fine."

"I don't want you to be put under pressure though, especially if it comes to producing an heir." Loki sighed.

"I'll be fine." She told him, and she sounded pretty certain about it, before she sat up and pulled the blanket over the both of them. "Now come on, we need to be up early tomorrow, so we need to get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled at her, settling down under the blanket with her, as he pulled her close.

When they eventually woke up the next morning, Loki helped Eris dress into an emerald green dress, which was a bit of a favourite for him, before Eris helped him to put his armour on. As she helped him to fasten his armour, Loki looked down at Eris, smiling to him at the look of concentration that was on her face, because of the task.

"Eris." He eventually whispered into their silence.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked up, her eyes immediately finding his. "What is it, my love?"

"Do you think that I will make a good King?"

"Of course I do, Loki a good King isn't made by someone who is the strongest, or the wisest, but by the one who has the most heart." Eris leant up onto the tips of her toes and gave him a reassuring kiss to the cheek. "You will do fine."

"I hope so." He sighed, before he picked up his helmet and put it on over his sleek jet black hair, and then looked at her. "Shall we go?"

"I think we should." She held a hand out to him, which he took gratefully. As they walked down the quiet corridors, Eris came to a sudden stop, having a weird feeling come over her.

"What's the matter?" Loki asked, looking at her.

"Nothing, I just have a feeling that something is going to go wrong." She shrugged it off. "It's probably nothing, though."

Loki looked at her in worry, before he kissed her forehead. "No matter what, the both of us will be fine."

When they carried on walking, Eris managed to put whatever she had felt behind her, and she walked with her husband into the throne room. Once inside, they found that many had lined the room, creating an aisle for them to walk down, and it led to Odin's chair. They walked down the aisle together, but there the cues of people ended, so did Eris and she look Loki in the eye as he hesitantly looked at her. She gave him a soft and comforting smile, telling him in silence to carry on, and he did, soon kneeling in front of the steps that led to the throne, before he took off his helmet and laid it on the floor in front of himself. He looked up as the royal coronation planner walked forward, yet stayed on the steps a safe distance away from Loki.

"Loki Odinson, do you swear toguard the nine realms?"

"I swear." Loki promised.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all of your selfish ambitions, and pledge yourself to only the good of the realm?"

"I swear."

"Then on this day, I proclaim you, King of Asgard." At this proclamation, the room erupted into cheers as Loki rose and Eris walked to him. Taking her hand, Loki walked up the steps with her to the throne, and he turned to face the congregation.

"Leave us." He commanded, and as everyone left, he sat in the throne, with Eris standing at his side. "You have a dagger strapped to your ankle." He commented.

"How do you know that it's a dagger, I could have a number of things strapped to my ankle." She told him teasingly, but the innuendo obviously got Loki's pulse racing. "You have a rude mind my love." She kissed him gently.

He smirked, before kissing her back. "That I do, but you love it."

"Of course." She smiled. "See, that went fine, did it not?"

"Fortunately, it went quite well." Loki smiled.

They stayed in the throne room for some time, Loki occasionally having to deal with the problems that Odin was used too, and Loki was surprised with how much Loki actually had to do. Eris however was ever present, and she seemed to be used to the flow of issues, since she normally stood in the throne room with Odin as the main guard of defence for him. Occasionally, Loki and Eris would look at each other, for Eris it was to make sure that Loki was alright with what was happening, but for Loki it was to check that the ever silent woman was actually still at his side. When things grew quiet, they started to divest into their own conversation.

"Are you still sure that you would like to try for another child?" Loki asked her, as he moved a hand down one side of her face since Eris had knelt down onto the floor.

However, as she was about to answer, an announcement was made:

"Presenting The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif!"

At hearing the announcement, Eris stood again and resumed her space at Loki's side, as Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg walked towards them.

"All father we must speak with you urgently!" Sif told him as she and the warriors walked forward, but they froze at seeing Loki on the throne.

"My friends." Loki started, watching them walk towards him and Eris. "Father has once again fallen into the Odinsleep, mother fears that he will never awaken again."

"We will then speak with her." Sif told him, which earned her an eyebrow raise from Eris, who remained silent and watched the whole scene unfold before her.

"Mother has refused to leave my father's bedside."

"Since he is your king, you can bring your urgent matter to him." Eris told them as Loki stood and Eris wondered about the looks of shock that she received when she told them the news.

The Warriors all looked at each other, then back at Eris who gave them a nod and they all moved to kneel before their new king and queen.

After taking a deep breath, Sif started to speak, though she and the Warriors remained bowed. "My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment."

At Sif's words, Eris looked at her husband, though she couldn't see his expression, she heard his blatant refusal through his mind. Loki walked a few steps forward, though he didn't descend upon the stairs, instead he had a faint look of hatred at the mention of his brother. "My first command, cannot be to undo the All Father's last. We are on the brink of war, our people need a sense of continuity in these difficult times, to help them to feel safe." As he spoke he started to walk down the steps towards them, leaving Eris standing by the throne. "All of us must stand together, it is for the good of Asgard and its people."

Eris suddenly tensed as Sif was suddenly on her feet, but Fandral and Hogun held her back.

"Yes of course." Fandral told him.

"Good, then you will wait for my word." Loki told them.

"If I may my Lord, would it be possible for his majesty to reconsider-"Volstagg started, before he was cut off by Loki.

"We are done." He watched the Warriors leave, before he turned back to look at Eris. "You look troubled."

"I am, but don't worry, it is nothing that you need to worry about."

Eventually the couple were allowed to retire for a while until that nights festivities started, and they walked hand in hand towards their room.

"How are you feeling?" Eris asked her husband, as they reached the secluded area where their rooms were.

"I feel fine, what about you?"

"I am also feeling fine." She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek before she moved away to let him pull his armour off, and she also changed into something lighter but still appropriate for the feast. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful, as always my love, but you must change or other men will start to look upon you and you are only for my eyes."

"I will always be only for you my love." She told him with a smile. "Now we must go, or we will be late."

"Alright little Miss Punctual." He told her playfully, as he grabbed his staff and they walked towards the Great Hall. As the doors opened, the announcer introduced them to the room of people, who all bowed at the sight of King Loki and his wife. No one regained their former posture, until the King had taken his seat on the throne that stood proud at the top of the room.

During the feast, Loki and Eris spoke with some of the other important people who sat with them, only Loki stopped ad tensed as one of the men from another table, walked over to Eris. The man bowed and when Eris looked at him, he seemed to be bowled over by her beauty.

"My Queen, may I trouble you for a dance?" The man asked and the whole room went silent, since no one ever asked the Queen to dance except for the King, to which Eris looked at her husband.

"If my King allows it." Eris asked, her eyes remaining on her husband.

"As long as you don't try anything, then I will allow it this once." Loki told him, a dark warning clearly there in his voice, as he watched Eris stand and walk to where a space had been cleared and couples were already dancing. However when Eris got onto the dance floor, they all moved to the sides.

"Play a Volta." Eris told the musicians, before she looked at those who had moved. "Join us, everyone."

At her words, everyone came back to join them, and they all started dancing the laughter and talking starting again, though Loki didn't take his eyes off of his wife, too entranced by her beauty and how she danced to fully listen to anything anyone was telling him. When the night had finally come to an end, Eris and Loki retired to their room for the night and Eris sat on the bed as she watched Loki undress.

"You seem angry, what's the matter?" Eris asked him.

"I didn't like that man touching you." He told her coldly.

"Loki, you hardly like me and Lady Sif touching." Eris told him.

"That is because you are mine!" Loki suddenly shouted, suddenly pinning her by her neck to the bedpost.

"Loki, calm down, you're not usually this riled up." Eris whimpered as she grabbed his wrist. "Calm down and let me go, please."

He suddenly realised what he was doing, and he let go in shock, watching Eris fall to her knees touching her neck but it only caused her pain and he looked shocked at seeing horrible marks on her neck which were slowly healing. "Eris…I'm…I'm…"He then simply left the room, shutting the door behind him. Eris slept alone that night, and she didn't know if Loki was ever going to come back whether it was that night or tomorrow, and she eventually fell into a broken sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Trials and Tribulations

Loki avoided his wife for days after the incident which occurred in their bedroom, and he threw himself into his kingly duties. Whilst Eris hadn't exactly gone to look for her husband, in fact now she never saw him, she finally realised that she could feel sadness. However, she had gone about her duties as queen but done them in such a way that she wouldn't have to see Loki unless it was absolutely necessary. This day was going to be just like that, Eris thought as she stood on the balcony outside of hers and Loki's room, watching the sun and feeling its heat on her bare arms. Her armour glistened in the sun but she didn't pay attention, instead her hand moved gently to her neck where she touched the marks from Loki's hand, they had long disappeared by now, but they felt like they were still there.

"Loki, I'm so sorry." She whispered, before she suddenly spun round, her sword in her hand, but she relaxed as she saw that it was only a maid. "I'm sorry, you just made me jump."

"It's alright your majesty, I apologise for not announcing my arrival." She bowed. "Queen Frigga wishes to see you."

Eris nodded. "If that is what she wishes." Eris put her sword back into its holster, before she followed the maid back to the Queens chambers, standing outside as the maid knocked before entering when given the word to by Frigga.

"The Lady Eris, m'lady." The maid bowed and moved aside to let Eris walk in, and as Eris bowed the maid left.

"Eris my darling, are you alright?" Frigga walked to her, hugging her. "What has happened between you and Loki?"

Eris hugged her back, but tensed and sighed. She was all set to tell the Queen and anyone who had asked a lie about what had happened, but even she knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with it. "He grabbed me around the throat, I don't understand why, I mean I know that he gets jealous of me being around other men, but he's never done anything like that before."

The Queen looked at her in surprise, she hadn't expected to hear that Loki had been violent to anyone, a trickster yes, but violent, definitely not, especially to his beloved wife.

"I'm sure that he didn't mean it dear, maybe with everything that has been going on, he has gotten a little bit stressed." Frigga told her, though judging from the look in Eris' eyes; Loki being violent wasn't all that was on her mind. "What else is on your mind?"

"It's nothing my Queen." Eris told her.

"Eris, I can see when you're lying just as well as Loki can, now come on, tell me."

Eris sighed. "I fear that I may be with child." Eris whispered, and she looked at the Queen who had suddenly frozen at hearing the news of a possible grandchild.

"How long have you known about this?"

"A few days...I haven't told anyone, not even Loki."

"Eris, we will take you to the healing room later." The Queen told her. "We will need to confirm this."

"But my Queen, you are forbidden to leave these rooms."

"Eris, I am still Queen, I can do as I please, and anyway my husband will be fine here with Guards outside the door for protection."

Eris sighed and nodded. "As you wish it, my Queen."

"Come back here in the evening, and then we shall go together." She told her, watching Eris bow and then leaves her presence.

Later that night, Eris was walking through the corridors towards Frigga's chambers, but as she got there, she came across Loki. At seeing her husband, she bowed her head so that he didn't see her face and she bowed. "My King."

Loki was silent as he looked at her, at seeing his wife, he didn't realise how much he had missed her, but he was scared of what might happen if he touched her so he just bowed his head and walked away, feeling guilty as he felt Eris' upset through their mind connection. _"I'm sorry, I just don't trust myself."_ He told her, before he carried on walking.

When he was gone, Eris continued walking to her destination and by the time she got there, Frigga was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Frigga asked as they walked towards the healing room.

"I was showing respect to my King."

"Did he say or do anything?"

"No, he just said that he was sorry and that he doesn't trust himself." She sighed. "My Queen, what if I am with child?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I do, I don't even know if Loki still wants to be with me, or what if the thought of a child makes everything worse?" She asked.

"Try not to worry about Loki, and I will be there for you the whole time." Frigga promised, and she looked at the healers who bowed when Eris and Frigga got there. "I need someone to perform a scan on Eris to see if she is with child or not."

One of the healers nodded, and offered Eris a helping hand so that she could lie down on the metal table. When Eris was sitting on top of it, she stretched her legs out and took off her swords, putting them on the floor. As she lay back, she looked worriedly at Frigga who gently stroked her hair.

"You're going to be fine." She promised before she moved away as a holographic image of Eris' body showed up above her and they watched as they zoomed in on her stomach and they all heard two heartbeats echoing around the room. The sound of the heartbeats made Frigga smile. "Two..." She whispered.

Eris suddenly started to smile, for the first time in days she felt happy and this time she wasn't going to stop it.

"Congratulations m'lady Eris." The healers chorused as she sat up and slid her swords back around her waist and stood on her own two feet, and was soon pulled into a hug by Frigga.

"Oh Eris, this is wonderful news." She smiled as they hugged, and when they pulled away they left the healing room.

They walked in silence for a while, before the Queen turned to Eris. "You will have to tell Loki soon."

"I know…But I'm still scared of his reaction and what he will do." She told her. "Could you possibly be there when I tell him?"

Frigga nodded. "Of course I will be." When they got to Frigga's room, Frigga took her seat at Odin's bedside, as Eris stood in the far corner. "Go and find King Loki." She told the guards, and as they left she looked at Eris. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, I didn't realise that we were telling him now." She replied, watching the very high ceiling.

"It's better to do it now, because you won't tell him at all." Frigga replied. "I know you well enough Eris."

"Yes and that worries me." Eris smiled softly, as the doors opened and she went silent almost blending in with the shadows.

"You summoned me mother?" Loki asked as he walked in, his armour glistening, and the staff in his hand.

"Yes I did." She looked over at Eris. "Come here dear."

Eris glanced from Frigga, to Loki and then back to Frigga, before she walked over to Frigga and stood at her side.

"You two need to start talking again, there is something bigger going on right now." Frigga told them. "Loki, Eris told me what happened and neither of us blame you for it, but you need each other, especially now right Eris?" She asked, and Eris simply nodded.

"Why, what's going on?" Loki asked.

"Eris has something that she needs you to know."

Loki and Frigga both looked at Eris, expectantly, and Eris took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Loki….You're…You're going to be a father." She whispered, bowing her head so that she didn't see his reaction.

Loki let the news of him soon becoming a father sink in, before he gave a large and wide excited smile. Unlike Eris, Frigga witnessed Loki's reaction and she smiled at it.

"How far along?"

"Not long." Eris kept her head bowed, and she gave a squeak when she felt herself suddenly picked up and swung around in a circle by Loki.

"Eris, this is brilliant news!" Loki smiled a wide and excited smile. "I'm going to be a father…" He whispered as he held Eris close to him, almost crushing her.

"Loki, be careful with her." Frigga reminded him, and Loki put Eris on her feet and loosened his hold on her.

"Oh Eris, I'm so sorry, when I done what I did, I scared myself and for the past few days I've been self-loathing and trying to work out what happened."

"Loki, it's okay, I don't want you to explain, let's just go and do our jobs and then retire early this evening." Eris suggested.

"That sounds like a really good idea." He told her, kissing her forehead. "Meet me at the royal dining hall, tonight and wear a dress."

Eris nodded and watched her husband leave, before he looked at the Queen. "He's planning something, isn't he?"

"Yes, but it sounds like a good thing." Frigga kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine, the children will be fine and Loki will be fine too. Don't worry about a thing." She smiled, watching Eris bow and leave.

When Eris had gone, Frigga walked to her husband and she took his hand again. "Oh my love, an amazing thing has happened, your son is to be a father." She whispered. "Loki and Eris will be expecting two children in a few months' time, it's going to be so exciting." She gently stroked his right cheek from where she was sitting. _"I hope that they are aware of the trials that face them." _She thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Romance and Sorrow

When Eris had finished her duties, she walked to hers and Loki's room and she took a soothing bath, before dressing in an emerald green dress with black trimming, and she slid on some black flats to go with it, leaving her hair down she went off to where she was meant to be meeting up with Loki. When she got there, she waited in the doorway of the royal dining hall to be announced.

"Presenting, her eminence, Lady Eris!" The announcer suddenly called out, and everyone in the room turned to look at her, some smiling some not, but they all bowed. As Eris was announced, Loki finally took interest, and he stood from the throne and walked to where the steps up to him ended and he watched his wife walk towards him. Eris walked with her head held high, and she stopped at the bottom of the steps to the throne and she curtsied to him.

"My, Queen." Loki summoned her, holding his hand out to her, which she walked up to his side and joined him, her fingers sliding between his and she started a mind conversation between each other as they took their seats in the thrones.

_ "I thought that you had left me and decided not to love me anymore."_

_"I would never do that to you."_ He told her, smiling at her. _"Hmm, how come I have never seen this dress before?"_

_"Your mother had it made for me a day or two ago, in an attempt to cheer me up."_ She looked up at him. _"Why, don't you like it?"_

_"It looks perfect on you, this one and the green with gold trimming, as well as the blue one with silver trimming are my favourite dresses of yours."_

She smiled. _"Well, I shall have to try and remember to wear them more often for you."_

_"Please do."_ He stood once again stood and led her into the dining room so that they could all enjoy the dinner._"Please sit, my love, I hope that you are hungry."_

Eris nodded as she sat in the chair that he pulled out, placing a napkin on her lap as Loki sat at the other end of the long table and when their guests had joined them, they started to eat.

When they had finished, Eris watched the candles before she smiled at hearing music start up.

_"Oh Loki, a Volta."_ She smiled, looking at her husband.

_"I know that it is your favourite dance."_ He smiled, as heremoved his helmet and stood, walking over to his wife and taking her hand, leading her away from the table to where they would be able to dance and he bowed to smiled at her husband's bow, before she curtsied, and she danced with him, being closer to each other than the dance should have been, and each held obvious lust in their eyes as they looked at each other. Despite there being other people in the room with them, they seemed to have forgotten that and kept their minds transfixed on each other and each other alone. When the dance drew to a close, Eris and Loki smiled widely at each other, and then they walked back to their seats at the table as another song started up.

"My lady, if you don't mind me asking, why have you been away from court for the past few days?" A middle aged woman asked, looking across the table at Eris.

Eris looked at the woman as she put a hand on the table and Loki's rested over it as he lent back in his chair. "I was unwell; my king had allowed me some time away from court in order to get myself better."

"Oh right." She was obviously about to say something else, but Eris had guessed that Loki had given her a look, telling her to shut up since she felt his grip on her hand tighten.

Eventually everyone left and it was only Eris and Loki left in the room with a few maids who were cleaning up the room.

"Would you prefer to retire now?" Loki asked her, kissing her hand.

Eris nodded. "Yes please my love." She stood and she smiled softly at feeling Loki suddenly pick her up in his arms. "Loki, I can walk."

"I know, but this is my turn to pamper you, especially now that you are with child." He smiled.

"So you're not going to let me do anything?" She asked.

"Well, I can't stop you at the moment, but the minute that you start to show, you are going to be taking it easily."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She laughed when he dropped her onto the softness of their bed, before she got up and changed.

When they were both dressed for bed, they lay next to each other, Eris on her side as Loki lay on his back, looking at his wife.

"What would like a son or a daughter?"

"I'm not sure; as long as they are healthy I really wouldn't mind." Eris smiled. "I just want us to have a family, whether it's just sons, or just daughters, or both, I wouldn't mind."

Loki smiled looking at her. "I've missed you these past few days." He brushed some hair out of her face as he spoke.

"I've missed you too my love." She told him, brushing a hand down one side of his face, until she reached his chin and then she pulled him closer until their lips met, and they shared a loving kiss, Loki's hands resting on her cheeks, keeping her close. When their kiss was eventually broken, they shared a smile, before Loki lifted an arm and Eris rested her head on his chest, smiling at feeling his arm wrap around her.

"Sleep now my love." Loki whispered.

"Try and be here in the morning so that we can lie here a little longer together."

"I will try to love, but I can't make promises." Loki reminded her, before they both settled down to sleep.

When Eris woke up the next morning, she found a note where Loki should have been, and she sighed before picking it up and reading it out loud to herself. "Eris, I would have stayed in bed longer if I could, but unfortunately something has occurred which requires my immediate attention. I will be with you tonight, I promise. All my love, Loki."

As she put the note back on his side of the bed, she got up and changed into her armour, before looking in the mirror and allowing her eyes to focus on her unnoticeable baby bump.

"I can't wait to meet you both." She whispered, before she grabbed her swords and headed down to the training courtyard, where she met up with Lady Sif and they started to practice.

"How are things with you and Loki?" Sif asked as they stood and took a break.

"Things are going well, he is really sorry after what happened." Eris told her. "In fact, they are amazing."

"What's happened?" Sif asked, suspiciously.

"Don't tell anyone else okay, but I'm pregnant with twins." She whispered to her.

"Oh my lord, really?" She beamed. "Eris that is brilliant news, does anyone else know?"

"The Queen knows that it's twins, but Loki doesn't he only knows that I'm pregnant." She smiled. "But remember Sif, you can't breathe a word of this to anybody, not even the Warriors Three."

"You have my word as a Warrior and your friend." Sif smiled, hugging Eris tightly, and she beamed when Eris hugged her back.

The two warriors went back to practice and after a few minutes, everyone around them bowed and as Eris and Sif looked in the direction that they were all facing, even Sif bowed. Eris stayed standing and she smiled at seeing her husband had been watching them.

_"How long have you been standing there?"_

_"Long enough to know that Sif knows of our child."_

_"I'm sorry, but I had to tell someone the excitement was killing me my love, and she has promised to keep this to herself."_

_"It's alright my love, and as long as she keeps it quiet."_

Eris smiled and she was suddenly standing beside her husband, smiling as she rested her hands on the hilts of her swords and Loki turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's alright, I know that you're very busy at the moment." She smiled softly, kissing his lips gently. "I understand and I don't mind."

Loki nodded, sliding an arm around his wife's waist pulling her over so her back was against his chest, and he was resting his head on top of hers. "I have to go back to my duties, but I will try and see you tonight, don't overdo things." He told her, turning her around and kissing her before he left.

Eris watched him leave, before she smiled to herself and went back to Lady Sif who had been joined by the Warriors Three.

"Eris, we wish to talk to you." Volstagg told her as she joined them. "In private."

Eris looked at her friends with a raised eyebrow before she looked around them. "Everyone leave us, we wish to discuss private business!"

At her words, the crowd of people around them all left the courtyard and they were alone, which caused Fandral to whistle.

"I wish I had that amount of power over people."

"No one would follow you; you'd have the palace in uproar within seconds." Hogun told him.

"I certainly wouldn't."

"Before you two start an argument, what do you guys want to talk about?" Eris asked.

"Well, the truth is Eris, you're perfect for the throne but Loki isn't..." Sif started to try and explain the situation to her.

"So you see, we need to bring Thor back." Hogan added.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." Eris told them.

"Well, we were thinking that maybe you could talk to Loki, after all you _are_ his wife and he is your husband, he always listens to you." Fandral told her.

"So you want me to anger my husband by requesting that he brings his brother back?" Eris asked to clarify.

"Well, yes." Volstagg told her.

"Do you guys have any idea how suicidal that is?" Eris looked at them, she didn't look mad but her voice had turned to ice. "I don't fancy making my husband angry at me for something that you guys want. I'm sorry but as his wife I cannot and will not do that." Eris told them, before she started to walk away.

"What about as a warrior, please Eris." Sif pleaded. "You know that Loki isn't meant to rule, you can see Chaos, and surely Chaos is approaching with Loki on the throne."

Eris stopped for a second, before she carried on walking; she heard the sigh of the Warriors and their quiet muttering about what they would do now that she wouldn't help them.

When Eris was completely out of sight and earshot, they tried to make a plan in order to get Thor back from his banishment.

"We must go and find Thor ourselves." Sif told them.

"Shh, Heimdall might be watching." Volstagg told them in a hushed voice. "Remember, he sees and hears all."

"That provides us with an uncharacteristic hurdle though chaps." Fandral started. "We can't get off of Asgard without Heimdall or Eris, and both of them have to side with Loki, and we all know what will happen if we ask him."

"Fandral has a point, not to mention that it is treason."

"We don't exactly have a lot of options though, you all saw Eris stop when I asked her of the Chaos that is going to occur, and she might know something." Sif told them.

"She might be scared to admit that her beloved husband is capable for something sinister, remember we have known him longer than she has." Fandral told them.

"A Prince of darkness, master of tricks and deceit, could he have possible deceived his 'beloved wife'?" Hogun questioned.

"No. Loki loves Eris too much, she is the only one besides Frigga who can bring the good out in him, he would never deceive her." Sif reasoned. "Loki and Eris have a mind connection, it's called Koontah, Eris told me about it once. It's the most intimate thing two lovers can do, but it can only be done by a shade and their lover. Eris and Loki can hear each other's thoughts, which are why they don't talk as much as they did before they were married."

"So even if Eris was going to help, she wouldn't be able to think of it without alerting Loki." Volstagg guessed.

"Exactly, I think Eris will be helping us, just not in a way that Loki would expect." Sif finished. "Now come on, let us go to Heimdall and see what he can do for us."

The Warriors all snuck off to the armoury to get ready in their armour and find their weapons, before they decided to walk towards where the Bifrost was, hoping to find Heimdall in his usual spot. This wasn't going to be an easy task.


	6. Chapter 6

Bringing Back Thor

As the Warriors reached Heimdall, he turned to look at them, his amber eyes holding knowledge and clear insight to everything.

"Good Heimdall, let us-"Volstagg started, but Heimdall cut him off.

"You would defy the commands of Loki and Eris, our King and Queen, break every oath that you have taken as warriors and commit treason, in order to bring Thor back?" Heimdall asked them, noticing the look of guilt that all four of the warriors shared at being reminded of what their act would mean.

"Yes, but-"Sif started but was also cut off by Heimdall.

"Good!" Heimdall told them as he walked towards the entrance.

"So you will help us?" Sif asked, watching him walk away.

"I am bound by honour to our king; I cannot open the bifrost to you."

"Complicated fellow isn't he?" Fandral asked as the Warriors all watched him walk away.

"Now what do we do?" Volstagg asked, his voice hinting upon despair.

Sif sighed and looked back at the portal, though was surprised to see that Heimdall's sword was opening the portal. "Look!" She managed to get all of the Warriors to look at the sword, and then they all ran towards the portal as the bifrost opened up. When they all landed onto Earth, they looked around lost.

"We must be close by, otherwise Heimdall wouldn't have sent us here." Volstagg started, no one seemed to notice Hogan walking away from the group. "It's time that we put our tracking skills to work, look for indentations of his boots."

"No, the wind would have blown them all away by now, we should look for signs of a campfire." Fandral told them.

The Lady Sif looked around and she soon spotted Hogun walking away, and she saw the town that he was walking towards. "Or we could just start there." She soon started running after Hogun as Volstagg and Fandral looked on after her.

"Well, it would be worth a start." Fandral nodded, and they too soon followed them.

Meanwhile back on Asgard, Loki was standing on a balcony overlooking the whole of Asgard, the sun shining off of his armour, yet for once he wore no helmet but still held the staff in one of his hands as his other held his wife's waist lightly touching her stomach, Eris was stood at his side, back into a formal dress, the light blue and silver one that her husband loved so much.

"My, liege." A guard suddenly spoke and they both turned to face him, watching him bow to them. "The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif have gone missing."

Loki looked over at his wife who looked both angry and confused, before he walked back inside, the guard following and then Eris went with him.

_"Did you know something about this?"_ Loki asked her through her mind as she caught up to him.

"_All I knew was that they wanted to bring Thor back, nothing more."_

_"Speak the truth to me, my dear wife."_

_"I swear to you my love that is all I know, I will find them for you if that is your wish."_

_"That won't be necessary, though what I wish is for you to take it easy and not do anything reckless whilst I deal with this little mishap is that clear?"_

_"Loki, I still have my own duties to do, but if I am called upon, you know that I cannot deny them my help, wherever they are."_

_"I know I just want you to be careful." _He kissed her quickly, before he left her to her own devices as he walked towards the weapons vault, accessing the Destroyer device.

"Make sure that my brother doesn't return, destroy everything." Loki ordered it, and he soon made the Destroyer disappear, heading to Earth. However, unbeknown to Loki, Eris had witnessed the whole thing, and she actually didn't look amazed that Loki was capable of doing this, and she blended into the shadows and Loki walked past, before she headed back to her chambers and changed into her armour.

Whereas on Earth, the warriors had come across the town, and they ignored all the weird looks as they walked down the main street, though Volstagg stopped when he saw a little girl trying to fetch a ball from underneath a car, and he put his axe down.

"Hold on there, allow me." He told her, before he lifted one side of the car up, like it weighed nothing at all, and retrieved the ball that she was after, before he handed it to her. "Here you go little lass."

The girl looked up at him in amazement, before she smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled and watched her go back to playing before he joined the Warriors. "Is it just me, or does Earth look a little bit different to you?"

"Well it has been a thousand or so years." Sif reminded him.

"Well, change has happened so fast, I mean you leave for a millennium and look at the state of the place." Volstagg told them as he sat down, but as he did the warriors started to walk away again. They looked through every window that they could see through, and they eventually came to Jane's lab, and they all put on bright smiles as they all tapped the glass having found Thor.

"We found you!" They chorused, causing Jane and Darcy to jump and Thor to spin round, smiling.

"My, friends!" Thor laughed as they joined him inside the building.

When the Warriors were all inside the building, they started on their greetings to the midguardians who stood in front of them, still slightly shocked and surprised at their sudden arrival.

"Lady Jane, Lady Darcy." Fandral smiled, kissing their hands in turn, before Volstagg pulled them both into a hug and Hogun shook their hands.

"Eric!" They men then descended upon Eric, sharing man hugs and laughter as Lady Sif walked to the woman and hugged them in turn.

"Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, what are you guys all doing here?" Jane asked, a bit over whelmed by it all.

"We came to find Thor and bring him home!" Volstagg cried out in joy.

"My friends, I cannot return home, Loki has informed me that my father has died because of the stress that my actions put him under." Thor told them sadly.

"Thor, your father lives; he fell into the Odinsleep after you were banished." Sif told him, and she looked confused whilst Thor's expression hardened as he realised his brother's betrayal. However they all rushed outside before more could be said, and they noticed that something was coming to Earth through the bifrost.

"Is someone else coming?" Darcy asked.

Meanwhile back on Asgard, Eris was in her room, just finishing up with getting dressed in her armour, and she hooked her swords to her belt. However, as she did Loki waked in and stopped looking at her.

"My Dear wife, where do you think that you are going?"

"To watch the Destroyer do its work on Midgard."

"You know." Loki asked her, his emerald green eyes meeting the beautiful hazel eyes of his wife.

"Yes, I know." She sighed. "I don't wish for us to argue over this my love, but please reconsider."

"What's done is done, our friends need to pay for their betrayal and Thor needs to remain in banishment, I'm sorry my love but this has to continue."

Eris sighed. "Just don't hate me for going to stop this." She kissed him gently. "I will be careful, you have my word, but this has to stop." She told him, before she left the room. "I love you."

That was the last thing that they said to each other, before Eris disappeared with speed, running down towards Heimdall, and she simply disappeared with ease and found herself appearing where the Warriors had before her, and she looked around at the number of broken cars and melted items that the Destroyer had come across. However, that was all forgotten when she saw the burning town ahead, and she took off running in that direction.

At Darcy's words, a large silver man walked towards them.

"The Destroyer." The Warriors and Thor breathed.

"Loki must have sent him after us after learning about our treason." Sif whispered and Thor looked at her, before everyone got into action, Thor telling Jane to go and hide, yet she refused and then the Midgardians and Thor setting about getting everyone else to safety, whilst the Warriors all lined up and got ready for battle.

"Distract it." Sif told them as she walked off to the side whilst the Warriors Three continued to walk in a straight line towards the Destroyer. They all watched as the Destroyer destroyed a petrol station, before Fandral and Hogun ran ahead of Volstagg and looked back at him, trying to stay out of the path of the flames, whilst the Destroyer got ever closer.

"For Asgard!" Volstagg yelled and when the Destroyer was close enough, Volstagg took a running jump towards the other warriors and they suddenly threw him in the direction of the Destroyer. However, he didn't count on the Destroyer suddenly hitting him and sending him backwards until he landed on his back on a car, in obvious pain. Volstagg, Fandral and Hogan looked on, as the Destroyer got set to finish Volstagg, but soon had a speared shoved through the back of its head by Lady Sif who had run along the rooftops and suddenly landed on its back, forcing it down. Sif looked at her fellow warriors, with an almost smug look on her face, however it soon vanished as the Destroyers body suddenly turned around and Sif just about managed to get out of the way as an energy blast from its mouth, landing on the floor.

"Fall back!" Sif yelled as she got up and ran back towards the others, as they dragged Volstagg up, and they all ran backwards, away from the Destroyer.

When they had all reached a distance that they deemed safe, for now, they all turned to watch the Destroyer as it came ever closer. However, the watched in surprise as it suddenly hit the floor on its front with two swords in its back, and then they heard a familiar voice.

"Next time, try and take on someone your own size!" Eris walked out of the dust clouds and she picked up her swords, running over to the others.

"Eris!" Sif, Jane and Darcy hugged her when she was close enough.

"We thought that you couldn't do this to your husband." Fandral asked.

Eris hugged them back, before she looked at Fandral. "I can't, but I told him that I can't stand by while he kills our friends."

"Eris!" Jane suddenly screamed, as the Destroyer had gotten back to its feet when they were all preoccupied, and it fired a beam at Eris, but she ended up deflecting it with one of her swords. As Eris tried to battle the Destroyer, the Warriors tried to protect Thor and the Midgardians, and they all looked at Eris in worry for her. As they fought, Eris was suddenly thrown into a wall, her swords ending up meters away from her, before she hit the floor, out cold. Sif and Jane watched, worriedly and Sif even had tears threatening to fall.

"Eris, get up!" Jane screamed.

"Eris, come on!" Thor ran to her, gently shaking her, and he looked up at the sky. "Brother, punish me, that is fine, but don't punish your wife!"

Unbeknown to everyone, Loki was sitting in the throne back on Asgard watching everything that was going on, however to the guards there, he looked like he was just staring at the far wall. His face was expressionless, as his lips rested against his hand as he watched and listened, and he didn't change even as he heard his brother's plea.

_"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, I'm sorry. But these people are innocent, taking their lives will not bring you peace, especially not if it's Eris' life that you wish to take. So take mine and end this."_

Loki watched as the Destroyer turned as if to leave when Thor walked to stand in front of it, but instead of leaving, it suddenly turned back and hit Thor was such force that it threw him miles away. He even heard his mortal scream Thor's name, and saw her run to him, but he also noticed his wife's movements, she was forcing herself to her feet, he prayed to himself that both her and their child was unharmed. Then Loki noticed the only movements that he had made, and that was to b suddenly standing on the edge of the top step in front of his throne, and he turned and walked back towards the throne, however something drew his attention and as he looked back down to Earth, he saw Thor suddenly receive his hammer. This was when Loki knew that he was in trouble, since Thor now had all of his power to return to Asgard, he would surely do that and go after Loki when he could, so Loki put the last few steps of his plan into action. He left the throne room and soon appeared at the Bifrost.

"Tell me Loki, how did the Jotuns get into Asgard?" Heimdall asked him when he approached.

"You think that the Bifrost is the only way in and out of Asgard? There are many secret passages to which even you with all of your gifts are blind." Loki replied. "But I have need of them no longer, now that I am King, I say that for your act of treason you are relieved of your duties as gatekeeper and no longer a citizen of Asgard." He told him, his voice holding nothing but anger.

"Then I need to no longer obey you." Heimdall told him, before he suddenly unsheathed his sword, and went to strike Loki, however as he did, Loki suddenly held the Casket of the Ancient Winters and used its power to freeze Heimdall in place, his Jotun form coming to light as he did. Once he was satisfied with his wok, he went inside the Bifrost and used the staff to open the portal, he smirked as Laufey, King of the Jotuns walked through with a handful of his men.

"Welcome to Asgard." Loki told him, and he and Laufey walked away with another one of Laufey's men, as two stayed behind to guard the Bifrost. This was going to turn into a war, and this jut made Loki smile more.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki's Dead

Back on Midgard, Thor had gotten his powers back and he had destroyed the Destroyer, and at that moment, they were all heading back towards the Bifrost. Thor, Jane and Eris were waiting for the others to join them, and Jane was standing away from the mark of the Bifrost with Eris as Thor stood in it, calling for Heimdall.

"Heimdall, bring us home." Thor shouted. "Why doesn't he answer?" He asked after Heimdall didn't answer him, and he looked at Eris.

"I don't know, he was fine when I came down here, something must have happened."

"Or he has abandoned us." Hogan told them. "We have committed treason, we must have been banished, on King's order."

"No, Loki wouldn't do that to any of us." Eris told him.

"Eris, do you think that you can get up there and see what has happened?" Volstagg asked her.

"Alright, stay put, I'll try and get you home." She disappeared, and when she had disappeared, Jane looked at them.

"Why don't you all go with her?"

"Because, Lady Jane, flitting is excruciatingly painful." Fandral told her.

"Eris is the only one who can stand it." Hogan told her. "Because it's a shade thing." They all looked up at the sky in worry for what was actually happening, and what Eris was getting herself into, by going up there on her own.

When Eris got back to Asgard, she tensed at seeing the two Frost Giants who stood guard, but it didn't take long for them to spot her. As they ran at her, she unsheathed her swords and they started to duel, the first one was easy to disarm, she cut off its arm and then drove her swords through its heart, but the second was more difficult, as this one managed to use the distraction of the other Frost Giant to pin Eris to the wall by her neck. However, as it went to drive its ice dagger through her heart, it suddenly fell to the ground dead, and Eris looked at Heimdall who was behind it, having drove his own sword through the Frost Giant whilst it was distracted by Eris.

"Thank you." Eris gasped out, and she helped Heimdall to get to his usual stand and combining both of their strengths, they managed to start up the Bifrost, however both of them collapsed not long after it had fully started up.

When Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three stepped through the Bifrost and returned to Asgard, Sif ran to Eris and helped her up, bearing her weight, and Fandral helped her, by picking Eris up into his arms, whilst Hogun got Heimdall up right and once he had removed Heimdall's sword, Volstagg helped Hogun drag Heimdall towards the palace.

"Take them to the healing room, I will deal with Loki." Thor thundered, and with a few swings of his hammer he shot off flying towards the palace.

The Warriors nodded, and they brought Eris and Heimdall to the healing room, where the healers immediately went about healing and waking them up. Lady Sif stayed close to Eris the whole time, and as the healers put her onto one of the tables, she smiled as her eyes focused on Eris' stomach as she saw a small movement.

"Can you see how the children are?" Sif asked one of the healers who was helping Eris, and she could feel the confused looks of the other warriors as they realised what she had said.

"Loki is going to be a father?" Fandral whispered.

"Yes, Eris only found out yesterday, she is carrying twins." Sif informed them. "But you mustn't breathe a word, no one is meant to know."

"Does Loki know?" Volstagg asked her, to which Sif nodded.

"Yes, Eris told him yesterday, so does the Queen."

"That makes me wonder why he is doing this, surely he would want to be with his wife now that she is expecting their children." Hogun sighed.

"Who knows what Loki is thinking at the moment?" Fandral told them, and he looked over at the healers as they walked over.

"Lady Sif…" One of the healers started.

"Yes?" Sif asked, immediately giving her all of her attention.

"The babies are doing fine, their heartbeats are strong and healthy, and the Lady Eris is also doing fine." The healer told her.

Sif nodded at the news, smiling. "Thank you." She walked to Eris and smoothed her hair. "You and the babies are going to be okay, just wake up soon, okay?" Sif whispered to her, kissing her forehead, she thought of Eris as a sister, and any thoughts that she was going to die wounded the usually rock solid warrior woman deeply.

It was well into the evening when Eris finally awoke from her unconsciousness, and as she stirred on the metal bed, Sif stood up from where she had been sitting on the floor.

"Eris?" Sif whispered. "It's alright, you're in the healing room, and we found you and Heimdall unconscious."

"What about the babies?" She whispered, sitting up and resting a hand on her stomach, her eyes alight with worry.

"It's alright, the babies are unharmed." She gently moved a hand up and down her arm. "Everything is going to be alright."

Eris nodded, and she moved to get to her feet, and she looked at Fandral as he and Sif helped her, smiling in thanks to them. A few minutes after they had gotten Eris onto her feet, Thor walked into the healing room.

"Thor, are you alright?" Sif asked, running over to him.

"I'm fine Sif." He looked at Eris. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay…Where's Loki?" Eris asked, looking at Thor, however at seeing the look of pain flash across his face, Eris knew that she wasn't going to like his answer. "Thor?"

Thor looked at her. "Eris, I'm sorry, the Bifrost was destroyed and my brother…He fell…"

The other warriors bowed their heads, but Eris didn't move, just looking at him in shock. "No…No, he couldn't be…No…" Eris whispered, her hand moving to touch her stomach.

"Oh Eris, I'm-" Sif went to comfort her best friend, but Eris pushed her away and she ran out of the room, going straight to her room, where she collapsed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow, until she actually fell asleep.

It was late into the evening when Eris finally woke up to something, or someone, stroking her hair, however as she looked around she found no one there with her, and then she realised what had happened that night, and as she was about to cry again, she heard a familiar shushing sound.

"Loki?" She whispered, and he suddenly sat up straight at seeing her husband standing at the foot of her bed. "Loki…You're here…But Thor said that you fell."

"I did." He told her, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. "But even then I would never leave you, for too long." He went to touch her cheek gently, but this time she didn't feel it.

"Why can't I feel you? How are you here?"

"I'm not actually here, you are the only one who can see me, but that's because of our mind connection and my ability of illusions." Loki told her. "I wish to whatever God that I could feel you, you and our baby."

Eris looked at him, and she soon had tears falling down her cheeks. "So I will never see you again, at least not properly?"

"I'm sorry my love, but I don't think that that is possible." Loki looked at the door as there was a knock. "It's one of the maids."

"Don't leave me." Eris whispered.

"I'll always be here Eris." He was about to kiss her forehead, but this time he stopped himself, knowing that she would never feel it. "I love you so much, you and our baby, don't forget that." He then disappeared, leaving Eris on her own as the maid walked in, and after ensuring that the Princess was comfortable, she left and Loki didn't return that night.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Alone

Months had passed since Loki had fallen from the bridge and the Bifrost was destroyed, and both Thor and Eris were just about coping with it. They had been kept busy, with wars and political debates, however Eris had been told to refrain from her duties for some time now, due to her ever expanding stomach, and since it was the Queen who had ordered it, she complied without much complaint. Whilst she was confined to her rooms, the Queen was a frequent visitor, and at nights she stayed with Eris long after she went to sleep, since she felt responsible for her now that Loki was pronounced dead. Eventually Eris' due date came and went, and by nightfall, Eris, Thor, Frigga and Odin were all standing around Eris' room, with Eris lying in bed and Frigga sitting on the edge holding her hand.

"Eris, you due date has come and gone, you know that your shade will try to kill your children if they stay inside you any longer." Odin told her.

"I know that Odin, but you must understand the agonising pain that I am saving myself from by telling you not to force the birth of my children upon me." Eris told him.

"That sounds mighty selfish of you Eris, after all we are all waiting patiently to see the children, and yet you will just let your shade kill them so that you don't feel pain."

"Thor, shut up." Frigga told him. "I know the pain of which Eris speaks of, I went through it with you and it will be twice as bad for her because she is carrying twins, so please be quiet. And furthermore, no more talk of it, because it hasn't been the whole day yet, we still have a few hours to go, if her labour hasn't started in that time, then we will consider the options, right Eris?"

Eris just looked at her Queen and nodded, resting a hand on her stomach, her shade features coming to light. "Now please, can both of you men leave so that she can get some rest? It's very late as it is." She helped Eris to settle down in bed.

As the men left, Frigga settled back into the chair that she had beside Eris' bed, still holding her hand. "Sleep now child, it will be all over soon." She watched as Eris' eyelids slowly dropped, before she fell into a calming slumber. However Eris wasn't asleep for long, before she suddenly sat up straight, a hand rushing to her stomach as she suddenly felt a gush o water between her legs and a wave of agonising pain follow it.

"Eris, dear are you alright?" Frigga asked through the darkness, and as a candle flickered to light, Frigga recognised what was happening. "Oh my lord, it's alright love, just take deep breaths." She walked to the door and told the Guards to fetch the healers as well as Odin and Thor, and she was waiting outside for the men.

"Frigga, what is the matter?" Odin asked as he and Thor got there, and found Frigga outside waiting for them.

"Eris is in labour, the healers are with her and they won't permit anyone to enter." Frigga told them, and she looked close to tears as she heard Eris' cry of pain, and Odin pulled her into his chest.

"She will be alright, she will be fine after this." Odin told his Queen.

"She needs Loki here, damn him for what he has done." Thor thundered.

"Thor stop it, now is not the time." Frigga scolded him, as she made a chair appear and she sat in it. "She's never been in pain before, it scares me to hear _her_ succumb to it like this."

Odin stood beside her, and he gently soothed her with calming words and actions.

Hours went by and Eris' labour showed no signs of stopping, and by now, Lady Sif had joined the royals outside of Eris' room, when Odin had gone to create order in his kingdom and she looked worried.

"What is taking so long?" Thor wondered as he paced in front of his mother, father and Sif. "I thought that Shade labour didn't take this long." He had obviously been researching Eris' people in order to prepare him for this.

"It could just be because she isn't a full shade and Loki was nowhere near shaded." Sif offered as a conclusion. "Now please Thor, stop pacing, you're making me nervous."

"I pray that you are right Lady Sif, but this has been going on for far too long." Frigga sighed, her voice pained with worry.

Another few hours went by, and Eris' screams of pain had stopped, which obviously made the congregation outside her room feel relieved, but no one had come out and they hadn't heard any other sounds from the bedroom.

"I wonder what is happening." Sif wondered out loud, and now, she had started pacing too though it was in the opposite rhythm to Thor's. However, as she said it, the doors opened and the healers stepped out, all of them leaving with bundles of blood soaked cloths and blankets and one of them stayed behind to speak with everyone who stood outside of the room. When all of the healers had gone, the one who had remained looked at Thor, Sif and Frigga who were all standing, looking at her in anticipation for what she was about to tell them.

"The Lady Eris has delivered a healthy son and daughter, Shaded Frost Giants, they are remarkable. However, the Lady Eris has lost a lot of blood, and so remains very weak, I suggest that if you do go in to see her, you make no sound or other movements." She bowed and then left them to it.

When the woman had gone, Frigga looked at Sif and Thor. "Thor, you and give your father the good news, and then stay with him to make the announcement of the birth of the two new arrivals and I and Sif will sit with her."

"Why mother, why not me and Sif sit with her whilst you and father go and make the announcement?" Thor questioned almost immediately he was obviously excited at the thought of seeing his niece and nephew.

"Because as the lady just said, Eris needs peace, you and your father aren't exactly peaceful." Frigga told him. "And anyway, you are the best person to give this announcement, since your brother can't." She looked sad at the thought that Loki would never be able to enjoy this moment.

Thor sighed at the mention of his brother. "If that is what you wish mother, then fine." He bowed his head to the Queen and walked towards Odin's Hall.

"Father, I bring news!" He told him once he entered the room. "It is glorious news father that will make even you smile and rejoice!" He continued as he knelt at the bottom of the steps that led up to Odin's throne.

"My son, we are bus discussing business." Odin told him pointedly as he nodded to his council beside him.

"Father it is about the Lady Eris." At the mention of Eris, Thor straightened and Odin sat on the edge of his throne. "She has given birth to two children father, a son and a daughter, both of them are healthy and a mixture of her and Loki."

Odin was soon on his feet, and he walked to his son. "Then we must celebrate, but first a visit must be made, to my daughter-in-law and grandchildren." Odin dismissed his council as he picked up his staff and both King and Prince walked towards Eris' room.

Meanwhile in Eris' room, the Queen and Lady Sif were both sat on either side of Eris' bed, occasionally glancing over in the corner where two cradles stood, an Asgardian lullaby playing.

"My Queen, can't I just have a little peak?" Sif whispered so that she didn't disturb a sleeping Eris.

"Alright Lady Sif, we will have just one peak." Frigga whispered back, and both women stood up and walked towards the cradles and they each moved the blanket away from the faces of the babies and both of the women turned to liquid.

"Awe, they are so cute." Lady Sif whispered, before she noticed tears falling down Frigga's cheeks. "My Queen, are you alright?"

"Yes Dear, I'm fine, it just pains me to see someone so small and to know that neither of them will know of their father." She whispered. "Loki was so looking forward to becoming a father, he was getting so prepared, any spare time he had that wasn't being spent with Eris, was spent in the library researching Shades so that he knew what to expect."

"And yet he isn't here to see them."

Both Sif and Frigga jumped and they looked at Eris who was lying awake in bed watching them.

"Eris, we didn't realise that you were awake." Sif told her as they walked over to sit on either side of the bed.

"It's hard to sleep when I can hear your conversation." Eris told them, moving to sit up slightly.

"We are really sorry about that dear, but we did try and be as quiet as possible." Frigga told her.

"I know and I am grateful for that." Eris smiled weakly, looking over at her children as she heard something, but then shrugged it off.

It didn't take long after Eris woke up, before there was a knock on the door, it obviously being Thor, but this time his know wasn't exactly loud, but it wasn't soft either which was expected with how heavy handed the prince was.

"Lady Sif, could you please go and get the door?" Frigga asked, and she watched Sif nod and walk to open the door, Thor peaking his head inside.

"May we come in mother?" Thor asked quietly.

"You'll have to ask Eris." Frigga told him, looking at Eris.

Eris looked at Frigga and then to the door where she could see Thor's head. "Yes Thor, you and Odin can come in, but please try and be quiet."

Thor nodded and he moved back out of the door and Odin walked in first, but Thor followed him, both of them standing at the foot of the bed.

"It's good to see that you're awake Eris." Odin told her.

"I'm just about awake." She told him with a tired sigh, just as one of the twins started to cry, however at hearing her baby cry she was wide awake and she flashed over to the cradles, picking up one of the babies dressed in pink – her little daughter – and she started speaking to her in Tartian to calm her.

"You're a natural Eris." Frigga looked over at Eris when she was standing and she smiled, at seeing one of Loki's shirts covering her like a dress and how comfortable she was with the baby in her arms.

Eris looked back at the Queen and gave a small smile, before she moved one of her hands over to her son who had woken up at his sister's cries, but he didn't start crying like she had.

Eventually, everyone left the room except for Thor, who was sitting on Eris' bed holding his nephew as his niece lay beside him. The little boy had his mother's dark brown hair, and his father's emerald green eyes, which remained even when he was suddenly in his Jotun form, whilst the girl had her father's jet black hair and red eyes which remained in her Jotun form. The only similarity that the twins shared was that when they turned into their Jotun forms, they were both blue, but they had shade veins covering their skin instead of the Jotun runes that Loki had.

"Loki would have been so proud of you Eris." Thor told her, as he gently touched her cheek in comfort.

At his touch, Eris looked up to meet his gaze, hers full of sadness at the mtnion of Loki, since he hadn't come to visit her in weeks and she missed him greatly, and she felt tears fall down her cheeks which confused her.

"It's called sadness Eris, your body makes beads of water – called tears – fall from your eyes when you're upset about something, you're upset about Loki." Thor explained wiping her tears away as he saw her confusion.

"I wish he could be here, he made a vow to be with me for forever and always, to see our children grow up, he broke his vow Thor but he still loved me and I loved him. I still do, and yet people expect me to just forget about him." She told him, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"Believe me Eris, if I had a way in which I could make your pain go away, then I would, but all I can offer you is my comfort." He told her kissing her forehead to bring comfort. "How about I stay the night with you, t save you being on your own and I can provide help with the twins."

"Thor that would be wonderful." She smiled softly, before she looked at her daughter who had fallen asleep as Thor put her son to bed. "I'm alone now aren't I?"

Thor looked at her. "No Eris, you're never alone." He promised her. "I will be here, so will the warriors, so will my parents, you're my sister trough my marriage now and that won't ever change." He told her as he tucked his nephew up in bed.

Eris let a smile play on her lips and she lay her daughter down in bed, tucking her up. "I and Loki managed to think of names before everything happened."

"What did you come up with?" He asked her as he tucked her up in her own bed.

"Nathaniel for the boy, it means King of Men on Tartarus and for my daughter, we decided on Hellem, it means peace on Tartarus."

"They are both brilliant names Eris." He lay on top of the blanket beside her. "Now sleep, you are going to want to be wide enough awake in order to see the court tomorrow to present your children."

Eris nodded and she settled down under the blanket, soon falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

He's Alive?

"For the first time ever, I've experienced what happens when you fall for the Bifrost, and I certainly won't be doing it again." Loki told himself as he sat upon a rock in a cold and dark world. "What am I doing? I should be back home with my wife, helping her care for our child – No! Asgard isn't home to me, the only good thing there was my wife and now if I returned Odin would probably take her from me to...And our child…" He told himself quietly, he had been away too long, he missed the warmth of his wife's touch, the feel of her skin, of her lips touching his, the feel of their child as it moved inside her. He would rather be imprisoned than here, at least then he would know what was going on. His child would be around four months old by now, probably able to understand small things, but the child would never know of how much a tyrant their father had become. And why? Because he believed in giving truth to the lie that he had been told his whole life.

"Asgardian!"

Loki turned to face who ever had called him, since the Jitauri didn't care for who he was, he had taken to answering to whatever they called him, and his mind couldn't take any more of their torture. Though during the torture that she put him under, he was careful to hide his thoughts of his wife and child so that they didn't use them as leverage over him.

"Our master has a task for you."

Loki nodded and staying silent as he got to his feet and follow the creature to where there was a set of steps leading to a throne and after being beckoned to come up them by the person at the top, he done so, soon standing in front of the figure.

"We have a purpose for you." The creature spoke, his voice dark and dangerous and all Loki could do was stare at him. "We are sending you to Earth, in order to rule those mortals. We provide you with this sceptre." The creature handed Loki a sceptre with a glowing blue stone inside it. "As well as our army, but we require that you use the tesseract which was taken from us long ago and hidden away on Earth in order to bring our army to you. Now go!"

As soon as he said it, a portal opened behind Loki, and he as he was about to walk through, his shoulder was grabbed. "If you fail us, we will destroy you." The cold voice promised, before he was released to walk through the portal. He kept his eyes on the floor and when he looked up again, he found himself knelt on a platform inside a round metal room, and as he looked up an evil grin spread across his face as he saw armed men walking towards him, and two other men stood behind what he could see as the tesseract, whilst other individuals were sat at computers, everyone looked at him in both fear and wonder.

"Loki…" Eric Selvig whispered, remembering him as Eris' husband.

"Sir, please put down the spear." A man with dark skin and an eye patch called over.

This just made Loki smirk more and he suddenly shot a beam of energy from the spear, causing the two men by the tesseract to dive for the floor, and Loki quickly took care of the guards that had now proceeded to shoot at him.

_"Weak and puny humans." _Loki thought to himself, and he suddenly walked to the man that had been beside the dark skinned man. "You have heart." As the man was about to pull out his weapon, Loki put the edge of the sceptre to his chest, over where his heart was, and the man's eyes turned blue. "Please don't." Loki turned around to face the darker skinned man, and he found him trying to walk away with the tesseract. "I've waited too long for this."

"Then I guess you will have to wait a little longer." The man told him as he watched Loki turn his agents into his own personal slaves. "Deal with him." He watched the two agents that were now at his whim deal with the man as he used his mind control on Eric Selvig, and all of them walked away from the darker skinned man and they managed to commandeer a car and then they were away. As they drove outside of the facility, Loki looked up at the night sky since he was the one in the trailer of the truck that they had taken, and he wondered if his wife and brother could see him, and what they were thinking.

"Eris…"

Meanwhile on Asgard, Eris was standing on the balcony that was joined to hers and Loki's room, wearing a red and black dress, and her swords were strapped to her waist. She looked to be daydreaming, but she snapped out of it when she heard one of the twins crying, and she walked inside to see who it was – her daughter.

"Alright Hellem, it's okay, mummy is here." She told her, picking her up and making sure that she was covered in her blanket. "What's the matter sweetheart?" She whispered to her daughter as her daughter slowly calmed own, wanting to feed. "Alright, here you go." She sat on her bed as she made a bottle appear and she fed her daughter just as Thor walked in.

"Hello Eris." He smiled.

Eris looked over at him. "Hello Thor." She put the bottle on the table as she burped her daughter and walked over to him. "Hellem, would you like to have a cuddle with your big uncle Thor?" She smiled when Hellem reached over to Thor excitedly.

Thor smiled and he took his niece into his arms, watching her shade features and blue skin come into play, overall Thor had changed the most, at seeing his niece and nephew he had become a calmer person, someone who wasn't so much intent on war, but intent on keeping the children and Eris safe and providing them with a sort of father figure.

"She is still so tiny." Thor whispered as he held his niece, looking down at her as she went back to her 'normal' form.

"I know, Nathaniel has grown slightly, but she has remained small. Hopefully it isn't anything serious."

"Try not to fret Eris, after you're not exactly tall." Thor reminded her, looking down at his small sister-in-law.

"That's true." She walked to Nathaniel's crib and picked him up into her arms just as the doors opened and two guards walked in.

Eris and Thor both looked from the children to the guards, then back to the children, before Thor spoke.

"What do you want?"

"My Lord, my Lady, the King demands your presence immediately, a maid is here to look after the children." The guard gestured to the woman beside him, and this made Eris tense.

"No, tell Odin, that Thor and I will join him when my own maid is here." Eris told him, and the guard simply nodded before he and the woman left.

"What was the matter with her?"

"Her soul is too dark, something tragic would have befallen the children if she looked after them." Eris told them, her maternal instincts making her abilities better when they were questioning her children's safety.

"Do I need to summon my powers to deal with her?" Thor asked her playfully.

"Give me a few more hours to decide." Eris told him as the same aging woman, who had healed Eris when she became unconscious from her trip to Jotenheim, walked into the room. "Cerebella, could youplease look aftermy children whilst myself and Thor go and see the Allfather?"

"Of course your majesty." The woman bowed and wen the children were put into the cribs by Eris and Thor, she walked over whilst the two gods left.

As they walked towards the Great Hall, where they presumed the Allfather was, they bowed their heads to those who walked past and either curtsied or bowed to them. As they got to the doors that led into the Great Hall, they looked at each other.

"Do you think it has something to do with Loki?" Thor asked her.

"I'm not sure…"

"Eris, you both know something and are hiding it, or you really have no idea. Tell me." Thor told her.

"Just drop it Thor." She pushed open the doors and walked into the room with Thor following her, and she moved to bow in front of Frigga and Odin as well as the council that Odin had gathered. "My Lord Odin, my lady Frigga."

"Mother, Father." Thor murmured as he stopped beside Eris and bowed.

"Good afternoon Eris, good afternoon Thor." Frigga smiled, before she walked down to them and pulled them both into a hug. "How are the children?"

"They are well my Queen, Nathaniel grows each day, but Hellem is still small."

"As are you." Frigga smiled, which made Thor smirk.

"Short and fast Thor, remember that." Eris told him, a promise hanging on her words.

"Leave us!" Odin suddenly ordered hi council, causing Eris, Thor and Frigga to look at him in surprise. "This is a family matter."

"Father, is it about Loki?" Thor asked when the council had left.

Odin and Frigga looked at each other, and they sighed, nodding. "Yes Thor, it is." Odin told him. "Your brother is hiding on Earth, though Eris already knew that."

Eris looked at the look that she was given by Thor and Frigga. "I have been hearing him call my name for the past few days, he sounds scared and like he needs help. I've tried to find him and bring him home, but he is stubborn, he now won't answer me."

"Then what do you suggest that we do Father?" Thor asked him.

"I suggest you and Eris go to Earth, try and find him, and try an convince him to come back to Asgard and stand trial for his crimes. However, if he doesn't come back willingly, then I want you both to drag him up here by whatever means necessary."

Eris nodded, but Thor was quick to try and stop it.

"But Father, the twins need their mother, Eris can't leave them here without her."

"Thor, they will be fine, my maid will remain here, if Odin agrees and she will be able to look after them for a while, and if there is a real emergency, then I will come back and deal with it as soon as I find out about it." Eris told him.

"Are you sure that you are okay with this Eris?" Frigga asked.

Eris nodded. "I am."

"Her maid will stay in your room with the twins, keeping an eye on them and I and Frigga will be a constant as will the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, I assume since they are all developing extraordinary bonds with the children." Odin told them, intent on keeping his grandchildren safe.

Eventually Thor gave in and he nodded, before he and Eris bowed and left, going to their rooms to change into their proper armour.

When they were both ready, Eris wearing her full armour and swords, Thor in his iconic armour with Mjolnir strapped to his belt, they met up again by the training area where the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were practising.

"Almost faster than a shade Lady Sif, almost." Eris smiled, causing them to all turn and look at them.

"Are you two going to be joining us?" Volstagg asked.

"Unfortunately not my friend." Thor told him. "Father has sent us on a quest and immense proportions."

"Excellent then, let us get our things." Fandral told them, putting his sword back in its holster.

"Not you guys, just me and Thor." Eris told them.

"But Eris, what about the children?" Lady Sif asked, her voice layered with concern as she walked over to them.

"The children will be fine, but if possible could you all try and keep an eye on them until we come back?" Eris asked.

"Of course, it would be an honour to spend quality time with the royal children." Hogun told them, and he actually seemed to smile at the thought.

"Thank you, all of you." She looked at Thor. "We had best hurry up and go, before your father sends us to Midgard himself."

Thor nodded, and after bowing to the warriors, they both went to their horses and rode off towards the Bifrost.

"_We are coming Loki, we will be there soon_." Eris though, directing it to Loki and she felt a familiar presence in her mind that caused her to smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Meeting the Avengers

"_Well, my plan is going better than I thought_." Loki thought to himself as he took in his surroundings, he was strapped into a chair on some sort of flying contraption, with a man dressed in blue with stars and red stripes decorating the blue suit he wore, and a large A on his cap, and another man dressed in a red and gold suit. He could hear their conversation yet it didn't intrigue him that they were talking about Loki himself.

"I don't like this." The man in blood muttered, eyeing Loki suspiciously.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" The man in metal asked.

"I don't remember it being that easy, this guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you were pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?"

Loki held back a smirk as he listened to what was going on between the two men, but he droned off when their conversation suddenly changed to not being about him. Then, suddenly as there was a loud clap of thunder, he looked up his whole body tensing. He knew what the sound of thunder and lightning meant, and he was slightly unhappy about it since he had hoped for his wife and not his stupid 'brother'.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" The man in blue asked him, obviously catching Loki's reaction.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki told him as he looked around, almost jumping clear of the seat when there was a loud crash from above them, and he noticed the man in the iron suit open the door to the flying contraption, and then the moment that he dreaded came as Thor landed on it. He watched the God walk to him and pick him up, walking back towards the exit, but as he got there, he swung Mjolnir around and they were suddenly flying.

Whilst all of this was going on, Eris was knelt on the roof in order to stop herself being swept away with the high winds, and she watched Thor fly off with Loki. Before she saw the man of iron and the man in blue go off after them, and she simply sunk through the roof of the flying contraption and landed inside.

"Um, who are you?"

At the question Eris turned around and found a woman with curled red hair and a thick Russian accent standing behind her, holding a gun, ready to shoot her if necessary.

"Really, you see someone you don't know and you go to shoot them?" Eris asked her.

"You have two large swords strapped to your belt, and a dagger in each sandal, forgive me for being a bit cautious." The woman told her.

"Well, how about we behave civilised, and you put that thing away and I will tell you who I am, providing that you tell me who you are?" Eris asked, looking at her, and folding her arms across her chest.

"Sounds, fair." The woman nodded, putting her gun back in its holster. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Eris, the Goddess of Chaos." Eris held out a hand for the woman to shake.

"Natasha Romanoff, though people call me the Black Widow." She took Eris' hand and they shook at their new introduction.

"Pleasure, Natasha Romanoff." Eris nodded, looking around, letting go of the woman's hand. "So, what is this?"

"It's called a jet." Natasha told her. "It's a mode of transport."

"Ah right, I've seen quite a few of these, I just wasn't sure since I haven't seen much by the roof and inside." Eris shrugged. "Oh, and Thor will bring Loki back shortly, he just wants a little brotherly chat with him."

Natasha nodded. "Okay." She watched Eris sit in a random seat, tapping her knees and now Natasha noticed how little her armour covered. "That's interesting armour."

"Thank you, it's Tartian, we tend to wear less because we don't like being limited in our movement." Eris rested her head back against the wall of the jet.

It took longer than Eris thought for the men to return, and the minute Stark and Rogers saw her, they both stopped and just seemed to freeze staring at her, Steve's mouth hanging open.

"Why does everyone have to stare, I haven't suddenly shifted have I" Eris asked, looking over her arms and legs.

"No Eris, you're fine." He suddenly threw Loki into a chair.

Loki didn't react to hitting the chair, he was just staring at his wife, her slender tanned body, and her long slightly curled brunette hair, her beautiful face, full pale lips and lastly her glistening hazel eyes. Because of the amount of time that they had been apart, he wanted to let his eyes ghost over her, drinking in their fill of his beautiful and exotic wife, but he was distracted by the way the man in blue and the man of iron were talking to her.

"Um, hello, ma'am." The man in blue addressed her, and Eris looked at him which made whatever else he was going to say get lost in her beauty, and this made Loki extremely jealous.

"Tony Stark, Billionaire, Playboy and a Philanthropist." The man of iron told her as he walked to her. "And all round superhero."

"You will talk to a princess of Asgard with respect." Thor told them. "Or you will not speak to her at all."

At hearing this, Loki seemed to smirk for once, who knew that his brother would stick up for Eris the way he did, the last Loki knew, there was hatred on both sides towards each other.

Eris lightly touched Thor's arm. "Relax Thor, I can handle myself." She smiled, before she looked at Stark. "Unfortunately, I'm not like the usual girls that you happen to pick up, and my husband would not approve even if I was."

"Whoa, you're married." The man in blue asked in surprise.

"Yes, do I really look that young?" Eris asked.

"Well, no offence ma'am, but you look to be in your late teens." The man in blue told her.

"Well, don't have a heart attack, but I'm actually twenty four years old." Eris told them. "My kind just age differently to yours."

Everyone but Thor and Loki looked at her in amazement and downright surprise, but they composed themselves in time to watch Loki be taken away and Commander Fury joins them.

"Take the prisoner to the detention level." The man looked at Loki, who recognised him as the darker skinned man from when he first started all of this, and he looked back at Eris as he was led away, before he watched the route in front of him, silently memorising it.

"Ah, Thor is it?" Commander Fury asked, shaking Thor's hand. "My name is Commander Nick Fury, but you call me Fury." At Thor's nod, he looked at Stark and Rogers. "Stark, Rogers report to the conference table, I need to speak to our guests alone, Romanoff goes with them please."

"Yes Sir." The redheaded woman walked away with Stark and the man that had now been identified as Rogers, and when they were completely out of earshot, Fury looked at Eris.

"Hello, I don't believe I have heard about you."

Eris looked at him. "The Lady Eris of Asgard, the Goddess of Chaos and wife to Loki." Eris told him, looking at him, holding her hand out, and they shook each other's hand.

"I was wondering why you were both here." Fury smiled. "Please, come on inside." He led them inside and through the helicarrier to the conference table where Romanoff, Rogers and Stark were gathered, but also another man with messy hair, tanned skin and glasses lent into a chair.

"Ah, Eris Thor, this is Dr Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk, and he will be building us something which can help us track the cube." Fury explained.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr Banner." Eris smiled.

"Likewise, Eris." The man smiled, before everyone but Thor looked at the table and a video display of Loki's cell showed them what was going on as Fury spoke to him, and occasionally Loki would look towards where the camera was looking at him.

Loki walked around his cell, and he smirked to himself, before he went expressionless as Fury spoke to him.

"In case this is unclear, if you try to escape of even cause a scratch on that glass…" Fury started as he pressed a button. "It's 30,000 straight down in a steel trap, do you understand how that works?"

This made Loki smile. "It's an impressive cage, though I don't think that it was built for me."

"It was built for something that is a lot stronger than you."

"So I've heard, the mindless beast, that makes play he is still a man…" He could almost see the people gathered around the table look at Dr Banner, as he continued. "How desperate have you become to call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? Well let's see, you threaten my world with war, steal a force which you can't hope to imagine and you speak of peace yet kill because you find it fun. You have made me _very_ desperate."

"It really does burn you doesn't it, it burns you o know that you came so close to unlimited power, only to have it taken away in seconds and to be reminded what real power is."

This turn Fury smiled at his words. "Well, please let me know if 'real power' would like to have a magazine or something." He then proceeded to leave the detention level and he walked back to the conference table where he found the group and he looked straight at Thor. "Did he tell you anything?"

"No, and he wouldn't, he absolutely hates me." Thor told them. "You had best ask Eris, she is his wife." At his words, everyone looked at Eris who was sitting in a chair shocked.

"You married him?" Rogers asked her.

"Yes, believe it or not, Loki was never like he is now, he was kinder, more loving and not as sadistic." Eris told them, pulling her necklace from her neck. "Let me talk to him, try and convince him to tell me what his plan is and where this object is." She looked up at Fury as she said it.

Fury looked at Thor, who nodded and then he looked back at Eris. "Alright, but first let me show you where you can train, I know that you and Thor require specific training times."

"Actually, it's just me." Eris stood up. "But fine, show me." She walked to him, and as she left, everyone looked at Thor.

"She's tiny, how the hell could she be with Loki?" Romanoff asked.

"Loki would occasionally pick her up, so that she was at the right height." Thor smiled at the memory. "But they were best friends before anything else, so they know each other better than anyone."

"Which means, she could convince Loki better than any of us." Dr Banner told them.

"Didn't I just tell you that?" Eris asked, and as everyone looked around, well except Thor, she slid up through the middle of the table. "I don't appreciate being talked about, especially when I can hear you." She looked at Thor. "And you should know better."

Thor looked at her. "Sorry Eris."

"Yeah, you had better be." Eris looked down at the table, then she decided to walk out of it. "Sorry to scare you like that."

"You're a ghost?" Rogers asked.

"Far from it, I'm a shade." She smiled, her black veins coming back as with her black eyes, and she smiled showing a pair of slightly elongated canines.

"Whoa…" The 'mortals' whispered.

"Does Loki know about this" An agent asked. "By the way, I'm Maria Hill, put people call me Agent Hill."

"Eris, and of course he does, I have no secrets from my husband." Eris told her, as she looked back at her.

"Are you going to see him now?" Thor asked her.

Eris looked at him, and she nodded, her hands clasping each other behind her back and she slid through the floor and was gone, not stopping until she got outside of the detention centre, and before the guards could notice her, she slid through the wall and into where Loki's cell was being kept. This was going to be a very interesting conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

Together 

Eris looked around the room that held Loki's cell, it was plain and made of metal, most of the room being taken up by the cell and a walk way which spread all around it.

"I did wonder if it was you." Loki eventually spoke after an eerie silence had started, and he looked at her from where he sat on the bench.

"Do you really think that I would be a figment of your imagination? You might be an illusionist Loki, but even you aren't that good with your illusions."

"You wound me my love." He told her. "Can they hear us?"

"Yes, and they can most definitely see us." Eris replied as she walked to the edge of the gateway until she was at the door of his cell, though Loki never moved, his eyes watched her.

"Good." Loki nodded. "Eris, why are you here?"

"I've come to bring my husband home." As she said it, she walked through the door towards him, and she knelt down in front of him.

"I haven't got a home anymore." Loki told her, and this time he wasn't the sadistic murderous Loki, he was the fallen Prince of Asgard, timid and unsure.

"Yes you have, your home is with me and our children on Asgard."

"Children?" Loki suddenly asked, and he watched Eris nod.

"Yes, children, they are four months old, we have a son Nathaniel, it means 'King of Men' on Tartarus, and also a daughter Hellem, which means 'Peace' on Tartarus." Eris told him. "They both have Jotun skin, but my veins instead of runes, actually can I just show you instead?"

Loki thought about it for a moment, once won't hurt, and it had been so long, once he weighed up the options, he nodded and he closed his eyes sighing in content as he felt one of her hands take his and the other have its fingers press to his forehead.

_In the scene, Eris was sitting on the balcony, watching the sun rise and give light to the whole of Asgard, and for once she seemed to be at peace with herself and everything around her. As she rested back, using her hands as her support, she closed her eyes and relaxed her body her shade features coming back into play, and she only opened them when the woman who had brought her out of her stint of unconsciousness walked onto the balcony._

_"My lady?" The woman asked softly, she didn't look any older than when Loki would have last saw her, her face was still as soft and wrinkled as it had ever been._

_"Yes?" Eris asked, moving to stand on her feet, facing her._

_"The children are awake."The woman told her, and she stepped aside as Eris walked back into the room, to where the cradles were and she smiled at her children, though her eyes turned sad as she closed them._

_"My lady, are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine…I just wish Loki was here, he would have loved this." She sighed, looking at her children, and she smiled at Nathaniel as he suddenly turned his whole body blue and his veins showed, his eyes finding his mother's._

_"Why does he do that my lady, why does he turn blue?"_

_"Loki was a frost giant, so the blue is his father's blood." Eris explained. "It is an unlikely mix, but a mix all the same."_

Loki gasped as Eris moved her hands away and took a step back, as he looked at her he noticed Eris wiping stray tears from her eyes.

"Why do you cry?"

At his words, Eris turned her back on him, and she furiously wiped her eyes. "I do not cry. But I needed you there Loki, I needed you to help me with our children."

"What I done and what I am doing is to build a life for all of us, have our own palace that our son will be there to inherit it, and you will be my Queen."

"I was your Queen in Asgard, and Loki you were a King, but a King cannot rule a kingdom which was won by force. I love you and that was without your kingdom, when you were just a prince."

"I wanted more for us Eris, you're meant to be a Queen, and I was sick of being in Thor's shadow!" He told her, standing up, he towered off his wife, but she never got scared of him, and she watched him walk to the other side of the cage, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I know, but I don't want to be Queen because I would have been away from you and our children. Loki just stop this attack and we can go back to how things were before. Please Loki, our children need you, I need you."

This made Loki stop, and he sighed, before he looked at her. "Eris, I can't go back to living in his shadow, I wanted to somehow have my own life." He told her as he rested a hand on her cheek, his sad eyes looking into hers as they held the same, if not more emotion than his own.

"Wasn't I enough for you?" Eris whispered, rested her head into his hand.

"You are all I ever wanted Eris, and more, but I wanted something that you and our children could be proud of." He told her, a stray tear falling down his own cheek. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Loki, but please you have to stop this." She told him, wiping his tear away, kissing his lips gently and soothingly, her mind telling him soothing words.

They stayed like that for a little while longer, before a threatening cry could be heard and this caused Loki to smirk, though he seemed upset when Eris moved away, and she noticed the smirk straight away.

"What have you done?" Eris asked him, just as a man walked in and pointed a gun at her.

"Move away." The man told her.

"Oh really, a mortal weapon against someone who can't die…I've seen worse." Eris told him. "Now do you mind, we were having a talk." She told him, but the man shot at her instead, watching as it went right through her, leaving a gaping hole through her stomach, which Eris just looked at. "Well, that looks bad."

Loki watched his wife, he had tensed when she had gotten shot, but he watched it from behind as it healed over completely. "You're really in trouble now." Loki muttered, smiling as Eris's swords suddenly pinned the guy to the wall in front of them. "Nicely done."

"I will deal with you shortly, try not to go walking." Eris told her, smiling softly before she disappeared, finding Natasha and a terrifying green creature. Natasha was running away from this green creature, and she looked scared, so Eris followed, and she caught up in time to see Natasha thrown into a wall by the creature and as Thor joined her, she looked over at the red head who was unconscious.

"Take her and heal her." Thor told her, as he suddenly slammed his full weight into the green creature, as Eris took Natasha's left shoulder and dragged her through a wall into another quieter room, where black mist swarmed around her hands and she healed the woman.

"Natasha, wake up." Eris whispered, as she shook her shoulder, watching as the redhead woke up. "Careful, you've had quite a knock to the head."

"I'm fine." She told her, just as she held out an ear piece to Eris, who slid it into her ear, just as Fury's voice sounded through, as there was a jolt as the aircraft started to fall from the sky.

"It's Barton, he took out our systems, he is heading for the detention level. Does anyone copy?" Fury's voice crackles through the earpiece, as Eris looked at the red head. She saw the look on Natasha's face, the woman knew this 'Barton' well, and she could see how much he meant to her.

"You go, I'll go and find the others." Eris told her, and she watched the redhead's movements.

"This is Agent Romanoff, I copy." She spoke as she touched the earpiece that was in her own ear, before she ran off leaving Eris on her own.

When Eris was completely alone, she touched her own ear and pulled out the earpiece before she started to speak. "Don't sneak up on me, it will do neither of us any favours."

"I know that." Loki told her, as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You're wounded." Eris commented, as she turned around to face him, noting the small cut on his forehead. "How did you get out?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"A little mind compulsion." He grinned. "Eris, join me." He told her, closing the gap between them and he gently put his right hand to her right cheek. "With me and you, together we could be untouchable."

"Loki, you know that I can't." She whispered, leaning into his hand. "If I am seen as a traitor, the Allfather will take away the children from me." She looked at him. "I need to be there for our children."

"Why are you here now if our children still need you?" Loki asked her quietly.

"To bring you home, to let you meet your son and daughter, to show Odin that you want to be with us." Eris told him. "It wouldn't be for long, I could try and get you away from Asgard, somewhere where it can be just me, you and our children."

"That is what I am trying to do Eris." Loki told her. "I know that it's not the best way, but this is the way which I can. I can build a world for me, for you, and for our son and daughter." He whispered, his face moving ever so closer to hers.

"I can't change your decision, but maybe I could show you what you've missed." She whispered, sliding her fingers into his, and she pulled him closer in a quick movement and she made them appear in a darkened room, alone and shielded from everyone.

When Eris was sure that they wouldn't be disturbed, her lips found his in a fervent and hungry kiss. The sound of lustful pleasure which came from Loki at the kiss, only spurred his wife on to deepen in, letting him feel how much she had missed him whilst he had been gone. She smirked to herself as she felt herself be pushed up against a wall, and she hitched her legs up around his waist, her hands knotting in his hair, as she felt the kiss turn rougher and his hand grabbed her hair in a tight fist. However, she whimpered when the kiss stopped, and she opened her eyes, not even realising that they had slid closed, and she looked at him as he spoke.

"We don't exactly have time." He whispered, his lips millimetres from hers, his eyes looking into hers.

"Yes we do." She whispered. "Please Loki, it's been too long for us to be apart." She gently stroked the back of his neck with the tips of her fingers, smiling as she heard his intake of breath as that aroused him further.

"Alright, but it will only be quick and I won't be gentle." Loki warned her.

"It's okay." She whispered, and she smiled when she felt her armour disappear as well as his clothes, and she found herself pinned to the table that was in there. She looked up at him as she felt the coldness of the table on the skin of her back, and she smiled as he stood above her, his pale muscled chest close to hers as he positioned himself keeping her legs tight around his waist.

"I've missed this." He whispered when his lips were close to hers, and as their lips finally connected she gave a muffled gasp as he pushed himself inside her, starting a hard and fast rhythm, which wasted no time in having them both moaning in pleasure, until with a shout they both gave in to their mind shattering orgasms and he collapsed on top of his wife, trying to catch his breath as she stroked his hair.

Seconds went by, before Eris and Loki pulled their clothes on, Loki helping his wife with her armour and pressing numerous kisses to her body as he done so.

"I don't enjoy hurting you Eris." Loki told her, when she eventually faced him, her swords now attached to their holsters.

"I know that, but we will look past this my love, I promise." She kissed him gently, before she pulled out a dagger that had been strapped to her sandal.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow at her, before he winced as she pressed the tip of the dagger to her lip and cut her lip. The sight of his wife hurting herself for what he knew was his benefit, was enough for Loki to grab the dagger and throw it away from her. "Don't do that."

"My story needs to look believable, you know what would happen if Thor knew that I had been here with you." Eris looked at him and her dagger shot back into her hand. "Now go, quickly." She watched him disappear, before she sighed and went back through the wall and was found by Rogers.

"Eris, there you are!" He walked over to her. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, Captain, I was distracted." She told him, her lie sounding sincere – a trick that she had picked up from her husband for sure. "There was a guard who stayed, but don't worry, I got rid of him." She wiped the blood from her cut off with her thumb.

"I can see that." He noticed the blood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you should have seen the other guy." She smirked. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, Thor and Banner are missing," He told her as they walked towards where Fury was, along with Stark who was sat at the large round table. "But we got Barton back."

"Right, well that's slightly worrying." Eris told him, and she walked to the table, taking a seat, as Rogers sat next to her, both of them looking at Fury who as still standing.

"These were in Coulson's jacket." Fury started, looking at something that was in his hand. "I guess he never did get you to sign them." With his final word, he threw something in front of Rogers, and Eris could see that they were pieces of card with pictures on them, and blood staining parts of them. She looked up just in time to see Stark stand up and leave the table, Rogers following him, leaving Eris, Fury and Agent Hill at the table in silence.

After a few moments of silence, Agent Hill looked at Eris who had her head down on the table, her arms covering it, and she noticed Eris' veins show up. "Eris, do you want to come and train?"

Eris looked at the woman, and she nodded quietly, getting up and leaving the room with the Agent as Fury followed in curiosity. When they got to the training room, Eris still didn't realise how magnificent it was. There were metal contraptions everywhere, as well as soft things to practice on, a few target practices and even a space for hand to hand combat.

"Would you like to take part in some hand to hand combat with me?" Agent Hill asked, as she took off her gun holster, and Eris nodded doing the same with her swords. Fury stood next to where the two woman had placed their weapons, and he watched them walk to the centre of the mat, as Eris clasped her hands together and ended up opening them again with a black slither in her hands.

"Swallow this." Eris told Agent Hill, what had the woman give her the most confused look ever. "I hit pretty hard, I wouldn't want to permanently injure you." She explained, and she watched the woman shiver as she swallowed it. When she was sure that the woman was okay, they started to fight, Eris and Hill were both pretty good at their hand to hand combat, despite Eris never really using this skill as much as Agent Hill did.


	12. Chapter 12

The Fight for New York

Eventually, Eris was left alone to train, and she was pretty good at it, before she head to stop at hearing footsteps coming up behind her.

"Eris."

At hearing her name, she turned around and looked at Rogers, who had been the one to walk up behind her.

"Yes Captain?" She stopped her training and looked at him, her arms folded under her chest as she looked at him.

"We are ready to go, will you be joining us?"

"We, Captain?" Eris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me, you, Natasha, Stark and Barton." Rogers told her, reeling off names for her, before he watched her nod and they walked towards the aircrafts, and they were soon met by Natasha and a man that Eris wasn't accustomed to.

"Agent Barton, this is Eris of Asgard, Loki's wife and someone who will be a great help to us." Rogers explained.

The man just nodded, looking as dumbfounded as everyone else had when they all first saw Eris, before Natasha dug him in the ribs and he recovered himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Eris, I'm Clint Barton, but people call me Hawkeye." He introduced himself and held out his hand.

Eris looked at his hand for a few minutes, before she took his hand and shook it. "Eris."

They shared a smile with each other, and headed towards a jet.

As they all got on board the man who had been checking on things inside it, stood up.

"Whoa, you guys aren't authorised to be in here." He protested, but soon stopped when he felt one of Eris' swords be pressed to his neck.

"Son, just don't." Rogers told him in exasperation, and he nodded for Eris to let the man go and when Eris sheathed her swords, the man left them alone.

"Can you do anything that doesn't end up nearly cutting someone's head off?" Barton asked her.

"Yes, slight mind control and I can control Chaos." Eris told him, leaving the man frozen at the mention of mind control and she found somewhere to sit, strapping herself in. she watched as everyone done the same and the jet soon took off. When it was fully in the air, Rogers stood up and walked to her, holding out another one of those earpieces, which she reluctantly took, and put into her ear, just as they saw the start of the island of Manhattan on the horizon.

"Is this your 'New York'?" Eris asked when she saw it, standing beside Rogers.

"Yes, well this is Manhattan." Rogers told her.

"It looks pretty nice, minus the portal though." Eris told him, causing Rogers to smile, as he pulled his helmet on over his head.

As they drew closer to what Eris guessed as the Stark tower, she heard Romanoff signal to Stark.

"Stark, we are on your trail two blocks east."

"What did you stop for drive through?" Stark's voice asked. "Swing up park, I'm going to lay them out for you."

As he said it, the all saw him fly past in his iron suit, whilst being chased by a team of aliens, at seeing the aliens Barton and Natasha open fired on them.

"Eris, can you try and get to Loki?" Barton asked.

"I can try." Eris told him.

"Because you're going to want to go now."

Eris nodded and with a salute, she disappeared through the floor of the jet and landed on the roof of a building, before she looked at where the Stark tower was, and breaking into a speed that made her a blur, she ran towards it. When she reached the foot of the skyscraper, she used her powers of speed and her ability to climb and she eventually reached the balcony where she found Loki and Thor fighting.

"Stop it." She shouted, pulling them apart. "Please, just stop." She watched as Loki did stop, and as Thor took a swing at him with his hammer, she got in the way. Thor didn't have time to realise that Eris was in the way, before his hammer suddenly struck her on her head, with such force that it left a noticeable dent in her skull.

"Eris!" Loki's voice could be heard about anything and he knelt down beside his wife. "Wake up Eris, come on, I'm so sorry Eris."

Thor watched his brother, seeming surprised as he suddenly picked her head up and rested it onto his lap, pressing gentle kisses to his wife's forehead, as her body slowly repaired itself.

"You idiot!" Loki hissed at his brother, suddenly hitting him with a beam of energy from his staff, just as the jet appeared and started to fire at Loki. Loki fired at the jet, managing to cut off one of its engines, before Thor suddenly attacked him again, which resulted in a wrestling match between the two, and Loki falling off the side of the balcony.

"Loki!" Eris ran to the edge, just in time to see him picked up by one of the Chitauri crafts, and Eris and Thor looked on as they watched him leave, before they suddenly found themselves surrounded by Chitauri fighters, all aiming their weapons at the two gods.

"Thor…" Eris told him as she looked at the Chitauri.

"Yes Eris?"

"May the best God win?" As she said it, she pulled out her swords and used them to deflect the beams that came from their weapons, just as Thor done the same with Mjolnir, and they started to fight. Side by side, like they normally done. Eris didn't remain on the balcony as much as Thor did, since she could jump, she decided to jump aboard each craft and behead those that were on it, before she got back onto the balcony to relieve some of the warriors from Thor.

"Thor, I'll hold them back, try and stop the machine." Eris told him when she was able to handle the people around them.

Thor nodded and he gave a few swift swings of his hammer, before he shot up into the sky towards the machine, leaving Eris on her own on the balcony. Eris was doing well on her own in defending herself against the aliens that attacked her. However, at hearing an explosion, Eris looked up and noticed Thor falling from the top of the Stark tower.

"Thor!" She suddenly sheathed her swords and she jumped in such a way that she caught him, and they ended going through the wall ad into an office block, rolling across the floor.

"Thank you." Thor coughed.

"Don't thank me yet, this isn't over, what exploded by the way?" Eris asked as she sat up rubbing her head where she had hit the floor.

"I tried to hit the cube, its shield is strong."

"We need to tell this to the others." Eris told him, and she stood, pulling Thor to his feet and she took hold of his hand before he pulled her into his chest before they both jumped through the all thanks to Eris and Thor used Mjolnir to help them fly down to where the others were. They landed on the ground, Thor using a nearby car to keep himself upright. At seeing them, Hawkeye, Natasha and Rogers walked over to them.

"What's the story upstairs?" Rogers asked Thor.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor told him.

"Thor's right, we have to deal with these guys." Stark's voice told them, and it made Eris wince.

"Are you alright?" Barton asked, at seeing her wince.

"I'm fine, my hearing is just a bit more sensitive than everyone else's and these little noise things are doing my head in." Eris told them.

"Take it out Eris, you should be okay without it." Romanoff told her, and she watched Eris take out the earpiece and flick it away, before she looked back at Rogers and Thor.

Barton looked at Eris and he mouthed the word arrows to her, before he tapped where he held them and she soon flitted off, catching the idea that he needed to retrieve them.

"How do we do this?" She asked them.

"As a team." Rogers told her sternly.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor interjected.

"Yeah, well get in line." Barton told him, as he fixed his arrows which Eris had brought back, before he watched her grab Thor's arm, to stop whatever reaction he was going to give Barton.

"Save it." Rogers told him, walking to him. "Loki is going to keep his fight on us, and we will need that."

"Captain's right, without us these things will run wild and your city will be lost." Eris told them, letting go of Thor.

Rogers nodded as Eris agreed with him, before he continued, starting to walk backwards as he spoke, gesturing around with his arms. "We've got Stark up top, he is going to need us to-"

The sound of a motorbike caused Rogers to stop in whatever he was saying and turn around, and they all looked behind him at Banner who took himself off of the motorcycle and looked at them all.

"Well, this really does look terrible." Banner told them.

"I've seen worse." Natasha replied, her voice its usual monotone pitch.

"Sorry." Banner told her, and he actually did look quite sorry.

"No, we could actually do with a little worse." Natasha told him quickly, which caused him to almost smirk at her comment.

"Stark, we got him." Rogers suddenly told Stark.

"Banner?" Eris could hear his reply from a mile away.

"Just like you said." Rogers told him, no doubt boosting Stark's ego with the comment.

"Tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you."

Just as he spoke, they all looked around and noticed Stark coming towards them, followed by a large metal leviathan.

"I don't see how that is seen as a party." Natasha commented as she readied her guns.

Eris watched as Thor had the same idea as her, and he brandished Mjolnir, as she pulled out her swords, ready to fight, and then she watched Banner walk towards the creature's path as Stark landed beside her.

"Dr Banner, you might want to get angry." Rogers told him.

"That's my secret Captain." Banner told him as he continued to walk towards the creature, before stopping and looking back at the group. "I'm always angry." At his last word, he suddenly morphed into the large green creature that Eris has witnessed chase Natasha down a corridor. With one swift punch to the face of the creature and an earth shattering cry, the Hulk had the leviathan's head pinned down to the floor, as its body raised itself up, Stark suddenly shot a rocket at a patch of flesh that had appeared when its armour fell away. Eris suddenly found herself pushed to the floor, and Stark covering her body with his as the leviathan exploded, throwing pieces of its body and head everywhere. Then along with all of the Avengers, she looked around at the many Chitauri warriors that lined the buildings and had witnessed the destruction of one of their leviathans and they all let out an ear wrenching cry, which made Eris cover her own ears with her hands. To her it sounded like nails on a chalk board and it wasn't very pleasant. Their cry was then answered by another one from the Hulk, and Eris unsheathed her swords, as Thor readied his grip upon Mjolnir, Barton readied his arrows, Natasha and Stark readied their weapons and Rogers gripped his shield. They were prepared for battle, and this was going to be one legendary battle.

They all looked around them, yet only Natasha and Eris looked up at the sky, and what they saw almost made them rethink their options of what they were about to do.

"Um guys." They both said, their eyes remaining on the sky, just as everyone else looked up at the portal. They all watched as more and more Chitauri warriors and leviathans came spewing out towards the city.

"Call it Captain." Stark told him, and this spurred Rogers into action.

"Right, for now I want to use containment." Rogers told them as he moved to stand in front of the group. "Barton, I want you on that roof," He pointed to the roof that he meant as he spoke. "You need your eyes on everything and call out any patterns or strays that you see."

Barton nodded at his orders as he looked over at Rogers.

At Barton's nod he looked at Stark. "Stark, you've got the perimeter, if anything gets more than four blocks out then you can either turn it back or turn it to ash."

"Want to give me a lift?" Barton asked Stark, shifting his hawk eye gaze onto him.

"Right, better clench up Legolass." Stark told him, and Barton done as he said as he grabbed his jacket and then they were flying off to Baton's designated roof.

When they were gone, Rogers went on to give Thor a job. "Thor, you've got to try and bottleneck that portal, you've got the lightning so light the bastards up."

Thor looked at Eris when he nodded to the Captain. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm less breakable than you, just try and be careful." Eris told him, moving aside as Thor gave a few swings of his hammer and shot off into the sky, and then the Captain looked at her and Natasha.

"Us three will stay on the ground, and try and keep the fighting here with us." He then looked back at the Hulk. "Hulk." Hulk looked at him, with almost curiosity on his face. "Smash."

At being given that one simple word, Hulk's look turned to that of pleasure and excitement, and he suddenly jumped onto the side of a building and started to crush any Chitauri which either fired at him or was simply there at the time of his landing.

When Hulk had left, Eris, Rogers and Natasha all started to fight, all of them able to provide protection for each other, yet Eris managed to get herself separated from her friends, and she could feel eyes watching her as she fought.

"_Eris…"_

The voice was no more than a whisper, and yet it made her stop, just as a Chitauri warrior suddenly pinned her to the floor, on her stomach, but as he was about to shoot her, something else shot him.

"_Eris, stand up."_

At hearing the voice for a second time, Eris stood up, just in time to be suddenly grabbed and almost thrown onto one of the crafts that he Chitauri used, and as she pulled out a dagger from her sandal, she noticed who had grabbed her – Loki.

"Loki…" Eris whispered.

Loki turned to face her and he gave her a sly smile, before he stopped flying near the portal, and he seemed smug as they watched the Avengers all fight.

"Loki, you know that I have to help them." Eris told him, walking up behind him and sliding her arms around him.

"I know." He whispered, his voice almost silent. "I just wish that you didn't have to." He looked at her. "I love you too much to fight you."

"That's why you and I aren't fighting, instead we are here, holding each other in the midst of battle." She told him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you, and I'm sorry for this, but it has to be this way." She told him, before after one last chaste kiss, she took a running jump and jumped from the end of the craft that he was using.

When she reached her intended target, the top of Stark tower, she landed on her front, coughing out a lot of gravel and dust.

"Okay, never doing that again." She told herself, wincing as she stood up, grimacing slightly as she heard her injuries heal themselves, before she noticed Selvig lying on the floor, on the opposite side to her.

"Selvig!" She ran over to him, at human speeds this time and knelt down beside him her hands covering themselves in an almost black mist and she pressed them to his chest.

"Please be okay, please wake up." She whispered, smiling in relief when she heard Selvig take a shuddery breath. "Thank stars."

"Eris…" Selvig whispered, as his eyes opened and he looked at her, suddenly reaching up to touch her face and smiling. "It is you."

"It is me." She smiled. "You're back Selvig, now rest and take it easy." She stood up and walked over to the cube where it stood in its device and she tried to come up with a way in which to stop it, just as Natasha landed on the roof not too far away. Natasha saw Eris and walked over to her.

"What do we do?"

"I do not know." Eris told her. "This is beyond me, I'm not as smart as I make out."

"The sceptre…"

Both of the women looked over at where Selvig was, now leaning against a metal wall of the tower.

"Doctor." Natasha looked at him as she spoke.

"Loki's sceptre. The energy in it. The tesseract can't fight, against itself." He watched as Natasha walked over to him.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing." Natasha told him.

"Why should I think that I didn't, I built a safety in the sceptre to cut the power source." Selvig told her, and he actually sounded proud of himself.

"Loki's sceptre can close the portal." Eris suddenly spoke up, walking over to join them. "Where is it?"

"I'm looking right at it." Selvig nodded down to the balcony, where Loki's sceptre lay almost forgotten on the floor.

Eris looked down at it, and she suddenly disappeared through the floor, ending up on the balcony, where she picked up the sceptre, and made her way back up to the roof.

When she got to the roof, she put the sceptre down, and helped Natasha to pull Selvig to his feet, before she looked down and saw that Stark needed her help. "I have to go and help Stark."

"Go Eris, we'll be fine." Natasha told her, as she picked the sceptre back up, and she watched Eris seemingly disappear, before she and Selvig set to work with closing up the portal.

When Eris got back onto the streets, she shot in Stark's direction, her speed making her a blur once more, and she unsheathed her swords before she started to help Stark in fighting off the aliens that surrounded him. When she had this fully under control, she heard a message come through his communicator, it was from Director Fury.

"Stark, there's a missile heading your way."

"I can't go right now, I'm a little busy." Stark replied as he and Eris stood side by side and helped each other fight.

"Stark, I've got this. Go." Eris told him as she took another hit for him.

"Jarvis, put everything that we've got into the thrusters." Stark told his computer, as he and Eris looked at each other and at her nod, he flew off.

What seemed like minutes of fighting, Eris stopped and looked up to find Stark flying over her head, holding what she only deemed to be the missile, and she calculated that he was heading towards the portal. However, before she witnessed him disappear, she suddenly got hit with a laser from one of the gun, and as her skin healed itself, she got back up and went back to fighting. Yet this didn't last long, as she watched the Chitauri warriors that she was fighting, suddenly stop and all fall to the floor, and she looked up in time to see Stark falling, and she flitted in that direction, getting back to Thor and Rogers just as the Hulk landed on the floor with Stark, and he put him on the floor.

Eris ran over and knelt down beside him, removing the golden part of his helmet, and she watched the Captain rest his ear next to Stark's mouth to check if he was breathing and then they checked a now lightless ring on his chest.

"Oh no…" Eris whispered, and she moved to stand beside Thor, as he slid an arm around her in a sort of awkward hug slash friendly gesture.

Suddenly, Hulk gave a roar, and Stark became full of life as if the sudden roar had scared him to death half as much as it had done to Eris.

"What just happened?" Stark asked, looking between them. "Please tell me no body kissed me."

Rogers looked around and he breathed a sigh of relief. "We won…"

Stark then looked around at the area that they were in and finally noticed that there was no Chitauri warriors there.

"Hey, good job guys, and Girl. Let's just not come in tomorrow." He looked over at he Hulk. "Have you ever tried shawarma?"

This caused everyone to smile, since it was like Stark to try and cheer everyone up.

"There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here, I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

Thor looked at them, his face sullen and Eris could see that he was still a bit annoyed and geared up for a fight. "We aren't finished yet."

Eris looked at him and she sighed, realising that he was right. "He's right, we still have to deal with Loki."

Stark looked almost heartbroken at the news and he sighed. "Then shawarma after." He then allowed Eris and Rogers to lift him to his feet, and he watched as Eris moved away and held out her hands and her swords flew back into them and any other weapons that she had lost came flying back and attached themselves to her armour.

"Neat trick." He told her, and this caused her to role her eyes as she watched them all walk towards Stark tower. Now she had to return to Asgard, and stop Odin from finding out about her broken rule, or no activity of any kind with her estranged husband. That wasn't going to be easy.


	13. Chapter 13

The Return to Asgard

Eris was sitting on a piece of broken building, and she was staring into space as she waited for the Avengers to come down from Stark tower with Loki. She then looked down at one of her swords which was resting in her hand, covered in dark oozing liquid and in need of a good clean, she mainly focused on the parts where she was able to see her reflection. She remembered what she and Loki had been telling each other, they didn't want to fight, but Loki had done this for them and their children. He hadn't changed, but something in him had, he wasn't as carefree with her anymore, he was much more guarded, and this worried her.

"_Loki…_"

She waited a few minutes for him to answer her, and when he didn't she repeated his name once more in her head.

"_Eris…_"

She smiled at herself when she heard his reply. "_What's happening?_"

"_Thor has bound me in everything possible, and I am being carried outside onto the balcony by the big oaf. Where are you?"_

_"__Oh great, h probably expects me to catch you, I'm on the street level, looking up…I can see you both."_

_"__Great, I'm now being made a fool of in front of my wife."_

_"__Yes, but you're my fool."_ She told him, hiding a cute smile in her words. _"I love you." _She watched in amusement as Thor carried both him and Loki down onto the street, where Eris was now stood waiting for them, and she watched Loki be sat on the floor by Thor. She then looked around as the rest of the team joined them.

"Eris, we are going to get Shawarma, are you coming with?" Stark stood beside her, now without his suit.

"No thank you, I'm not supposed to eat your kind of food." Eris told him. "I'll watch the prisoner."

Everyone looked at her, before they shrugged, and with Thor picking Loki up by one of his arms, they all walked towards the building which would provide the team with their shawarma. When they all went inside, Eris sat on the sidewalk and she started to use her hands to clean some of the liquid off her swords. Loki watched her in curiosity and love, he couldn't speak to her through his lips, but he could still use his mind, Thor wasn't smart of good enough to silence that part of him.

"_You're watching me._" Eris told him, though she kept her eyes on what she was doing.

"_I know._" He replied simply.

_"__Why?"_ She asked, looking over at him and she moved to stand in front of him.

"_Because I am remembering the taste and touch of your lips, the feeling of you touch, the way you mould your body to mine as we make love…I want to touch my wife again, you know how watching you fight makes me feel." _Loki told her, watching as Eris shifted, obviously now thinking of the same.

"_If I undo the lock around your mouth, will you promise not to do anything to get away?" _

Loki looked at her and he raised an eyebrow, wondering what she would want to remove his gag for. _"I promise."_

Eris nodded, and she undone his gag, letting it fall to the floor, before she gently moved her left hand down his face. "_Tell me you love me, tell me why you done all of this."_

"I done this because I love you, because you deserve to be a Queen and have a kingdom that both you and our children can be proud of. I love you so, so much Eris, that it hurts me when I'm not with you, it pains me to be so close and yet unable to touch you or feel the touch of your hands, or your kisses." He was going to say more, but he was silenced by Eris' lips finding his. Their kiss wasn't rushed or as rough as it normally was, instead it was passionate and slow, with a hint of softness. Loki's tongue asking for entrance and he was gratefully given it by his wife, who had her tongue brush his in a sensual dance.

They were both completely absorbed into the kiss, they didn't notice that the other Avengers had walked out of the building and were now staring at them.

"She wasn't kidding when she said that he was her husband." Rogers muttered, looking at how Loki managed to put his arms around her even though he was shackled, and how Eris was able to kiss him anyway – like he hadn't done anything at all.

"Well, this looks cosy." Stark suddenly sad, his voice overly loud, and it caused Eris to pull apart from Loki, simply going straight through his arms which just caused him to frown.

"Eris." Thor said her name with warning and Eris looked at him.

"Don't." She told him, and she looked back at Loki, kissing his lips quickly one last time, before she fastened the gag back over his mouth. _"I'm sorry and I love you."_

Loki looked at her and he let their eyes meet._ "I know, and I am also sorry. But I love you so, so much, my dear sweet wife."_

His words made her smile, and she gently touched the left side of his face that wasn't covered by the mask.

"Sorry to pull you two lovebirds away, but we should get going, Fury will want to debrief us." Barton told them, to which they all nodded, and as a jet landed, everyone but Eris climbed in.

"Eris, aren't you coming?" Rogers asked, as he looked back at the girl.

"Yes, but if you don't mind, I will be taking my own way back." She told them.

Everyone looked at Thor who nodded, before Rogers looked back at her. "Alright, we will see you back at base."

Eris nodded and she watched the jet close, before she witnessed it take off and she looked around at the damage that had been done to the city. "I'd best give these mortals some help." She told herself, as she moved her hands and the city only needed to be dusted and the cars moved back to their original positions as her power cleared up the debris, fixed any broken window, cars or buildings and made the aliens disappear.

When she was satisfied with the job that she had done, she walked down towards the water's edge. Taking a look out at the water, seeing the boats that went past and then taking one more look at the city of New York, she smiled to herself.

"Maybe I'll bring the children here."

She found herself telling herself, before she took a few steps closer to the city, and turned taking a running jump, disappearing as she got into the air. When she eventually landed on her feet, she was in the control room of the helicarrier, and she walked to take a seat at the table with Thor and the other Avengers.

"Ah Eris, nice of you to join us." Fury commented when she had sat down.

"Isn't it?" She smiled almost a sickly sweet smile. "What did I miss?"

"Just the Commander giving us a brief download on what we already know." Stark told her.

"And where he is letting you take Loki from." Natasha told her, as she looked at the seat beside her where Eris was.

Eris nodded. "Alright…When do we leave Thor?" She looked over the table at Thor, who looked back.

"Whenever possible."

"Well you need the tesseract in order to return to Asgard, I do not, so whenever would it be possible to have the tesseract, Fury?" Eris asked, looking at him as he stood from where he had sat at the head of the table.

"You can have it in an hour, but I agree with you two, not only will it get you both back to your home, but it is too powerful to stay here on Earth." Fury walked around the table to where Eris sat. "May I speak to you in private?"

Eris nodded, and stood, moving away from the table and in the direction that Fury had gestured to. When they were far enough away, now to be overheard, Fury looked at her.

"What?" Eris asked him.

"What are the chances of Loki coming back here once you've taken him back?"

"Extremely slim, the Allfather will lock him up tighter than a bilge snipe." Eris told him.

"Are you certain?"

"Absolutely…He will be locked up so tight, that he will never see me or his children ever again, and only if he is extremely lucky." Eris told him, she regretted the realisation that came to her from her words.

Fury didn't fail to notice this and he took sympathy on the girl, she looked young, yes too young to be married in the first place, but too young to have her husband kept away from her for what might be eternity. "Why do you love him so much Eris? He is a monster."

"Because he was never like this at first, when Loki and I first met properly, he was almost completely different, he was sweet, and kind, caring, extremely protective and he wanted what was best for himself and me as well as to get out of Thor's shadow. You don't know what that is like Fury, to be in the shadow of Thor, even I find it overbearing at times." She sighed, moving her necklace from under her shirt. "I love him because he loves me, he is the only one who ever has, not to mention how handsome that I find him."

Fury looked at how Eris' eyes and face suddenly lit up as she spoke of her husband and he couldn't help but smile. She was a girl in love, which was something that Eris had deserved and got it, though he didn't know how much she deserved it. "You had best get ready to leave, Thor is going to want to get going soon."

With that, Eris nodded and walked back to the group, to find Thor waiting on his own for her.

"What did Fury want?" He asked as she fastened her swords around her waist.

"Nothing of ultimate importance." She told him. "Thor, about me and Loki…"

"I don't want to discuss it Eris, it was unwise of father to put that ban on you. You obviously still feel strongly for him, and he for you, so don't worry Heimdall has already been silenced by me and I won't tell a soul." Thor promised her.

"Thank you Thor." She smiled softly. "Come on, let's go home." They walked to where they were meeting the other Avengers, and everyone had changed into something comfortable, before the helipad landed and they walked out onto solid ground. When they were all off the craft, it went back into the sky and Eris looked around at the two cars and the motorcycle that had come out with them. Stark got out of his car, which was a flashy convertible, and Natasha, Barton and Banner all got out of an average looking black car which bore the S.H.I.E.L.D emblem on its two front doors., the only person who wasn't in a car was Rogers, and he slid off the motorcycle that he had got out on. Selvig had walked off with Eris and Thor, Thor who was once more dragging Loki, left his brother in the middle of a colourful paved path whilst he and the Avengers said their farewells. Eris and Rogers looked on as Banner transferred the tesseract into a container that had been specifically made to keep it safe, and when it was safely inside the compartment, Eris and Rogers shared a hug, no doubt sparking jealousy from Loki who was watching his wife like a hawk.

"Don't be a stranger." Rogers told her.

"Hey, if you ever need help, just call for Eris." She smiled. "And I'll come running." She looked at Banner. "Goodbye Dr Banner." She held out a hand, and they shared a handshake.

"Goodbye Eris, like Captain said, don't be a stranger to Earth."

"I can't be, I have friends here." She looked pointedly at Selvig who gave her a smile, and she walked to him, waiting until Banner had hold of the container before she hugged him. "I'll see you soon Selvig, though hopefully it would be under better circumstances."

"I hope so Eris, you tell them two children of yours of this battle and of me."

"I will, maybe one day you can return to Asgard and meet them yourself." Eris smiled, before he walked over to Barton and Natasha.

Natasha looked at her. "Goodbye Eris, and I hope everything turns out okay up there for you."

"Thank you Natasha, and remember if you guys ever need my help, just call." She hugged Barton and Natasha goodbye, before she looked over at Stark.

"You know, for someone the size of a traffic cone, you're quite powerful, and very beautiful." Stark told her. "Loki was lucky to call you his wife. But, now I guess all I can say is, good luck Eris." He held out a hand to her, and she took it, shaking hands with him.

"Thank you Stark, and good luck to you to. Good luck to all of you." She looked at the Avengers. "Thor and I won't be far away, and we hope to see you all under better circumstances." She watched Thor say hi goodbyes before he dragged his brother over where they were going to leave from, and he walked back to Selvig, resting a hand on his shoulder in comfort as he took the container and walked back to Loki as Eris joined them. Thor looked at Loki and held out the other handle of the container to him, and as he took it, he looked at Eris.

"Let's go home."

"Yes Thor, let's go home" She whispered, watching him and Loki disappear in a cloud of blue, and she took another running jump, disappearing into thin air, her destination was Asgard, yet she didn't want to face all of the trouble that she was going to get into, if Thor didn't keep his mouth shut.


End file.
